Quite frankly, I'm falling for you
by Riz93
Summary: This is about a mother and a daughter running away from some very dangerous bad guys that they got mixed into in the past. They moved everywhere and finally end up in La Push temporarily. One of the wolves imprints on the daughter. PaulxOC CH.9 IS UP!
1. Meet Nora and Paul

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**_

* * *

"Mama! Papa!" I screamed out to them, calling them as I let my little legs run as fast they can. I was panting hard as I looked around frantically for them and a way to escape. I heard shouts and loud footsteps behind me. I ran faster. I was scared.

"Mama!! Papa!!" I screamed one more time but it was useless.

**They're dead**. My heart started breaking when she said those obvious words but I couldn't believe it. She was my voice, my mind, my conscience, and I knew she was always right but…she needs to be wrong, she needs to be wrong, now!

**I'm never wrong**. She told me with a stern voice but regretful when she said the next words. **They're gone, dead**.

No. They can't be!

**They're dead**! She screamed to me but I still can't…

NO! NO! NO! SHUT UP!

**THEY'RE DEAD**! She screamed at me and I fell silent. The tears that were building up fell from my eyes as I kept running. What am I going to do? I'm all alone…

**Door. To the left.** She told me as I see it coming up. Quickly, I changed direction and ran to the door, opened it and went in, only to be in the worst possible room that I could find.

Why… why this room?

At the other side was the leader, the boss, sitting on his desk as he had a surprised look that slowly turned to a smug. Next to him was a tall and young beautiful lady, she looked younger than 20. She looked at me shock and her eyes mixed with sorrow, worry, and guilt. But why? I didn't worry much about her but I was frightened of the man as he stood up from his chair and headed over to me.

He cackled as he spoke with such a grunt voice. "You picked the wrong room, little girl…" I let out a whimper as I backed up a bit from him.

**Stand your ground**. The voice ordered me and I did so. **Lie to him. Tell him you won't run away anymore**.

"I-I…I won't run away anymore…" I said hesitantly as I let my head down while the tears kept streaming down from my red stingy eyes. "I won't… it's pointless…"

The hallowed man laughed darkly at my words and said, "It's finally good for you to learn your place… you can never escape…"

**Yes we can.** And I believe her.

* * *

My eyes shot open, awakened from the dreadful childhood memory into reality. I was on my bed, my new bed actually in my new room, and in a new house. I sat up thinking about that dream. Why did I have to dream it now at all times? It just seemed random.

**Get up from your bed**. My voice said to me as I did as I was always told ever since she first talked to me when I was just 4 years old. I didn't have to be told of what to do next as I start fixing the bed. After that, I went to go and take a shower, going through the usual morning routine.

I should start my introduction now. I'm Eleonora Dawson, and I'm 17 years old. I just moved here from many different places all over the western side of the country. Right now, we had just arrived here in La Push, an Indian reservation, and we just finished unpacking just yesterday. By what I mean 'we' I mean my adoptive mother and I. Janine Dawson, she's about to be 30 years old in another month. She has been with me for 11 years now ever since we escaped from him. But we never actually did, we're still on the run but we make the best of our lives.

**Go downstairs and eat breakfast.**

I looked at the clock to see it was 7:54. Janine's about to leave for work in Forks; she works as a pharmacist. I head downstairs and entered the kitchen, just when Janine turned around about to call me but was surprised to see me already.

"Ele! Great timing," she said as she paused for a bit before letting out a chuckle. "What am I saying? You're timing is always great. Anyway breakfast is ready and I'll be leaving for work soon"

"I know, Janine," I said, my voice accented with British; I never loose the accent, even if I tried it'll stay with me forever. I sat down with her in the table as we eat the pancakes she cooked.

I looked up to her and even though she was close to her 30s, yet she still looked so young, maybe around my age. Her face still holds its fair beauty, her skin was slightly tanned, her eyes were dark deep green, her hair was silky black, off-shoulders, and she was tall for her age. Unlike me, I can never surpass her beauty but I do have one quality that she doesn't have, which she said what makes me so beautiful than her, I doubt. I have a long wavy dirty blond hair that passed my shoulders, my skin tone is slightly pale, my figure was average but well-fit and slender due to always running, and the quality of what I was talking about earlier were my light violet eyes. A rarity.

"Something the matter?" she asked me and I looked down at my food and continued eating.

"No, nothing at all," I answered.

"Are you nervous about school tomorrow?" she asked me but I stayed silent. She let out a sigh. "Don't worry about it, you're smarter than any girl, I mean you skipped a grade! I'm sure this Quileute Tribal High School won't be a problem"

"I guess…"

**Tell her you're going to First Beach today.** I blinked in confusion.

First beach? Why?

**Just do as I say**. I resist the urge to roll my eyes at my conscience. Sometimes, she just doesn't make any sense.

"Hey Janine… I'm going to First Beach later on…"

"Alright then but be careful," she said. "If there is no one around in the beach, leave immediately…"

"Don't worry," I assured her. "You know I can take care of myself"

"Yes…I know," she said but I can still hear her worried tone. After a while, the time was now 8:05. Time for her to leave

"Well, I got to go to work," Janine said as she stood up, grabbed her plate and placed it on the sink. She went over to me and placed a kiss on my forehead before grabbing her keys. "Bye, Ele! I'll see you right after 6!"

**She forgot her wallet**.

"Janine!" I called out to her before she walked out of the door. "Your wallet!"

"Oh right!" There was a bit of shuffling from the living room before I heard a triumphant 'ah-ha!' from her. "Got it! Thanks, Ele! I'll see ya!"

"See ya!" I shouted back and the door closed. I stood up from my seat and gather my plate then I began to wash the dishes as always.

**We leave after you're done with the dishes, your chores, put your hair up in a ponytail, and bring a jacket with you**. My eyes narrowed at her demands. Usually, she doesn't order me around this much, and she never did this much.

Any reason why I should?

**Because you listen to me and I know what's best for you. I've always had**. I was about to argue but decided not to, seeing that she is right.

**I know I'm right**.

You're full of it.

**Just hurry with the dishes**.

I rolled my eyes and my conscience left me alone…for now.

After I was done with the dishes and the chores, I went upstairs to brush my hair before putting it on a ponytail and after that I went to grab a jacket before heading out of the house. It didn't take long for me to reach the beach; I was known as a fast walker and I don't even have to break a sweat, well, at least not that much especially in this fairly cold weather.

**Walk along the shores of the beach and stopped over by that rock**. My conscience came back to tell me what to do again. I am so annoyed but I have to admit, I was curious as to where this was going so I followed her instructions. I walked along the shores as the waves came in gently. The wind was blowing lightly but it brought a shiver to me as I wrapped my arms around me, trying to keep warm. Thankfully, it didn't take long for me to reach the big rock that my conscience pointed me at to.

**Can't you just call me, Nora?** I was caught off guard by what she just said. I never actually thought of naming the voice in my head since I knew I was only going crazy.

**You're not going crazy**. She tried to assure me. **I assure you that I am just another mind within your mind that knows all…okay that is a bit crazy.**

Thank you, Ms. Obvious. You should marry Senior Loco.

**Ha, ha, but seriously.**

How come you never talked this much before?

**Because when you moved here in La Push, a new role has been played out to you. I'll guarantee that your life will be much better after getting through the conflicts**.

How would you know that?

**I'm your omniscient mind, psychic mostly. Now sit on that bloody rock**!

I let out a soft sigh as I sat on the rock, watching the ocean's waves ebb and flow. Now what? I asked in my mind but 'Nora' was silent. What am I supposed to do here, damn it.

**Look up**. She told me and I did. A scarf was hovering in the air as the gentle wind danced with it as flew close to me. I held my hand out and easily caught the soft thin pink scarf with my hand. Who did this belong to?

"Hey!" some shouted from behind as I stood up to turn to whom it is. My eyes went wide when I see it was some very big and shirtless tall guy, who looked dangerous but he didn't though, not when he's holding a little 4 year old on his shoulders, and running frantically up to me. But still is he crazy? Shirtless in this weather? The little girl was wearing the appropriate clothes but he's not.

"Umm, hi?" I spoke out as he stopped right in front of me.

"Thank you for catching her scarf," the shirtless man said and the little girl on his smiled at me and asked, "May I pwease have my scawf back?"

I smiled at her. Awe, she's so cute. "Why, of course you may," I said as I tiptoed up to hand it to her and she grasped it with her little hands. She smiled at me widely and said, "Thank you"

"Hey, are you that Dawson's kid?" he asked me. I was bit surprised that he knows me but I shouldn't be, after all, this was a very small town. Almost everyone should know if not then this would have been such an antisocial town.

"Why yes…friends call me Ele,"

"Well, I'm Quil and this is Claire"

**Ask them if they are friends with them**. The voice told me and I have no idea what she was talking about but then I saw a couple of more huge guys like him, shirtless but one short woman with appropriate clothes close to one of the big guys. I'm going to guess that they're a couple.

**Ask him!** Oh right!

"Are those your friends?" I asked and pointed as he turned around to see them coming to us. He smiled and turned back to me. "Yup"

"Hey, is she the new girl?" one of them asked as I nodded. "Hey, I'm Jared and this is my girlfriend, Kim"

"Hi, you must be Eleonora?" Kim said as she held her hand out and I gladly shook it. "Yes, but friends call me Ele. It's much easier"

"Hey, I'm Brady and I was wondering… are you from Britain? You're talking funny-ow!" he was cut off when another of them hit his arm.

"Sorry about him, I'm Embry"

I smiled at them. They seem to be nice folks besides the whole thing about being tall. "It's very nice to have met you all…and yes, I was born in Britain but I moved into this country when I was just a little girl, although I've never loose this accent of mine…"

"I'm starting to love your accent," Kim said. "It' s really unique, something we never heard in this reservation"

I laughed a bit. I was glad that Nora made me go out today, I'm starting to feel comfortable around here.

**This is not why I sent you here**. I felt confused of what she just said. What did she mean by that?

"Hey guys!" I looked up to hear a new voice. Two more big guys were coming. Oh my god, how many are they?

"Hey Jacob! Paul" Embry called out to him and he waved back but the second person, Paul, was looking another direction as if bored by all this.

"So who's she?" Jacob asked him but actually he was looking at me, giving me a welcome smile, I smiled back.

"This is the Dawson's kid," said Quil.

"Oh, Elena, was it? Elenore?" I laughed a bit when he tried to guess my name.

"It's Eleonora but I prefer Ele…" I said.

Jacob gave me a grin as he held out his hand to me. "Nice to meet you"

"And it's very nice to meet you as well," I said and shook his hand. Once we pulled our hands away, he started laughing a bit, which left me confused.

"Sorry," he said to me. "Your accent is cool"

"And funny!" Brady shouted and I rolled my eyes. That was when we heard a growl, a low but kind of angry. Everyone froze as I turned my attention to the second person called Paul. I see his eyes were full of anger and rage at Brady, who in turn just backed up and hold his hands up as a mean for surrender. What confused me was that why was Paul growling at Brady? All he did was making fun of my accent, which I'm used to.

**Quickly! Make fun of your accent a little bit then flaunt it! Don't ask why, do it now!**

I felt the urgency of Nora as it transferred to me. She was serious and she's usually the calm and collective one.

**I said now!**

Sorry!

I let out a laugh that sounded almost real and I followed Nora's order. "Yes, I must admit the accent is kind of funny but do you know what I think?"

Silence.

"I think you're just jealous that I can talk eloquently with a higher diction that _you_ could _never_ reach," I said with a smug as I added. "And the reason for that is… obviously, I'm smarter than you, or else you wouldn't have to stoop down to a level where an idiot would dare try to make fun of some one with a higher level of an IQ because of the way they talk so fluently…"

There were some 'ooohs' around as Brady was gaping at me for the words I said. I may seem like a nice person but I can be very mean at the same time. Thank you, Nora.

**Don't mention it**.

I giggled at Brady before smiling apologetically to him, "I'm sorry, Brady but next time… don't make fun of me… it brings out my bitchy violent side"

Everyone started laughing, including Paul. This was going nicely. Brady grinned at me widely. "I'll try to remember that"

"Don't try too hard," I said and everyone laughed again. While they did, I turned my gaze at Paul, who was right now, staring at me oddly. His eyes were concentrating on me as if memorizing every little detail that I have. He continued to stare at me as if I was some magnificent piece of artwork. That would be very exaggerating to put it that way but that is exactly how is looking at me. I stared back at him as well, not knowing what to say.

**Smile at him**. She ordered me, but why though? And why did she sound so giddy?

**SMILE**! Tch, bossy.

I smiled at him warmly and I see his cheeks redden a bit. Is he blushing?

"So why are you two here?" Jared asked.

"Well, Sam wanted to talk to us about something," Jacob said. Who's Sam?

**A man that we can trust, actually we can trust them all, especially Paul.**

Are you in love with Paul?

**I like him but not love him…yet and you are in the same position as me**.

What are you talking about?

"Hey Ele!" I blinked as I snapped out of my thoughts to see everyone's worried looks. Great. Now they think I'm crazy.

"Sorry, I sometimes space out…" I said, truthfully. I do space out sometimes and this was one of those times. I don't know why but I had the urge to look at Paul and so I did. He was looking at me, again but this time he looked so…worried. Weird. First he's bored, then he got mad, he laughed, he stared at me, he blushed, and now his worried? Extreme mood swings.

"Well if you were listening, we're going to Sam's house," Jacob said and he smiled at me. "Would you like to come? Sam and Emily would sure be glad to meet you"

"Umm well… I don't know…" I said, not sure about it. Would it be completely okay?

"Will you come? Please?" I looked at Paul a bit surprised when he said that word. Awe, so he is a softy, he just has a nasty temper. I was going to say no but those eyes of his were mesmerizing as they filled themselves with hope and they begged me to go. I'm not supposed to get acquainted so soon and especially not this close, since there's always a high possibility...

**Not anymore**.

What do you mean?

**I mean you don't have to move away anymore**

What?

"Ele?" Paul called out my name, bringing back to reality. I was still staring at him, still deciding. Should I? "Please?" I heard his tone, giving an off feeling of being so desperate about it. Oh god, I can't resist this.

"Alright then, I'll go if they won't mind"

**They won't mind**.

"They won't mind"

Hahah, of course they won't mind. When Nora and Paul said it, I believe them.

Wait what?

**Wow. You trust him already**.

Shut up.

**You like him!**

I do not!

**You hate him then?**

No! Stop making this so damn frustrating! I don't hate him!

**So you do like him?**

I like him but not like-like him!

**How can you not? I'm falling for him right now…actually you're just starting to like-like him.**

Shut up!

**You know I'm always right**.

Ah. Damn it.

"Damn it what?" Oh god. 100 percent sure that everyone thinks I'm insane.

"Huh what?" I said trying to act all innocent.

"Um, nothing," Jacob drops the topic off and gets back to the main one. "Well, you coming with us?"

"I just said yes, didn't I?"

Brady laughed. "Yeah, but you say a lot of things"

"Watch your mouth boy, or I'll bite your neck off," I joked and everyone started laughing so hard. I blinked. Was it that funny or was there an inside joke?

**Inside joke…**

Oh…will you tell me what it is?

**No…**

Why?

**Because I said so**

Ugh, whatever.

**Haha, you'll find out later on by the end of the month**.

A month? But that means none of those thugs for a month, which is fortunate. Really?

**Yes, really**.

"Hey," Paul called to me and I looked up to him. I blushed a bit when I noticed they all started leaving except Paul and I.

"Oh… did I space out again?" I asked and he gave me a smile. "Yeah you did…so you coming?"

I paused for a while before giving him a smile, "Of course" and we quickly catch up to the others.

I knew right then and there that this was going to be a long month, and I was looking forward to it.

* * *

_**Please review!!**_


	2. Janine's Intro

_**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW!!**_

1. _Ava0Abney0and0Aubrey0Ambler _- You're special!

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**_

* * *

It wasn't long till we arrived at Emily's house; it was actually a nice home they have, bigger than ours. Instantly, the boys got out of the car and they all head over around the back of the house after saying to see us later. I was confused; do you think that we should follow?

**No. Follow Kim and Claire**.

"This way, Ele," Kim said and I nodded as I follow them to the front door.

When she rang the doorbell, she quickly looked at me and gave me a warning look. "Don't stare at Emily's face"

I blinked. "Why?" was there something in her face or something?

**Listen to her.**

"Trust me just don't," she said just then a native woman opened the door for us, greeting us with a smile. She was beautiful but there was only one flaw. There was a scar, a horrible scar etched on her face. I felt pity for her. What kind of thing did this to her?

**Don't stare at her!!** AHH! Right!

"Hello Kim, and who might this be?"

"Oh Em, this is Ele. We just met her today. The guys like her, especially Paul," Kim said, stressing Paul's name. I blushed when she said that and when she gave Emily a wink. Emily seems to get it and lets out a chuckle. Damn it, I don't get it.

"Well hello," she smiled. "Will you be joining lunch with us today?"

I smiled back at her as if there was no scar in her face. "Yes please, if it isn't such a bother…"

"It's not, just make sure your mother won't mind"

"Oh no, she's at work today," I said.

"Oh I see, oh what am I doing? Come in; come in, both of you. It must be cold," she said as she stepped away, giving us space to come in. We went in and I looked around the house. It was a very nice house with a homey feeling but it was more than I expected. It didn't feel the same thing as my own home or was it because we didn't have to stay that long at all?

"We're fine, Em" Kim said. "So do you need help with lunch?"

"You know you don't have to"

"But I insist"

"I'd like to help as well," I spoke out. "I maybe a guest but I don't like being so…inactive"

Emily bit her bottom lip, thinking about it. "Well…if you two are sure then alright"

"To the kitchen!" Claire said and we laughed at her childish antics as we went into the kitchen.

* * *

**Janine's POV**

I hate Forks. No really, I do. No sun, just stupid clouds. I grew up in Yuma Arizona, labeled as one of the top ten sunniest places in America. It was hot so I'm used to pretty hot weather like almost around a 100 degrees but I can't with this weather below 80s. So here I am, in my black BMW, driving to Forks Hospital. I work there as a pharmacist.

I soon arrived at the parking lot of the hospital but once I got out of the car, I see a man passing by. He looked around his 40s wearing such dragged clothes, and he was smoking. He ignored me and went over to his banged up car. Now you maybe thinking why I was interested of him, well, it's because his death is interesting as gory as that sounded.

He was going to die in five days, a car accident at night since he was drunk, and his divorced wife won't give a lick about him. How do I know that? Believe it or not, I can predict people's death. Somehow, when I just look at people I can see just see his or her fate, everything of it, the cause and the effect, how it all started and how it will tragically or happily end.

Of course, I don't always just let people die because that would be wrong in my sense of justice. But if it was something that I could do nothing about then I let it happen. However, I kept feeling that I was a murderer, even though I'm already am. This is a long story and I'll explain in another time but right now I'm late.

I rushed inside the hospital and stopped in front of the desk. "Excuse me" I called out to the desk lady. She looked up to me, greeting me with a smile. Again, I saw her death and it was one of the normal ones; death of old age, nothing so bad.

"May I help you, miss?"

"Yes, I'm the new Pharmacist here, where would my shift be?"

"Oh yes, you're Mrs. Dawson, right?" she asked me and I nodded. "Oh, let me get Lily to help you. She's really friendly but she can be very blunt and hyper so please be patient with her."

I nodded. Maybe I should give this Lily person some chill pills or at least something to knock her out if she does get too annoying. The desk lady picked up the phone and called for Ms. Harley to the front lobby desk. I was amused of her last name. The Joker's wife, Harley. Ha. Hilarious.

"She'll be here shortly," the desk lady said and I nodded to her. "Thank you…"

It was a few minutes before I see some girl bouncing up and down coming up to the desk lady, completely ignoring me. "Yeah, what is it?" she asked the lady in a high-pitched voice. Oh yeah, I'm starting to hate her. I can see her death; in her late 40s she would be running up the stairs and falling down to her death due to tripping over her slippers. I almost scoffed at that funny way of ending a life. Oh wow. That was a bit dark.

"Lily, that's Ms. Janine Dawson," she said. "She's the new pharmacist here and I want you to help her out today since your occupation is the same as hers" Oh great. I have to work with her.

"Okay! I'll stay with her and makes sure she gets through it!" Hello. I'm right here. Damn monkey girl.

"Come on, Jan!" Jan? "Let me show you to your new post" Oh god.

"Umm, I'd like to be called Dawson if you don't mind," I said as I let her drag me to the Pharmacy that was right down the hallway.

"Oh nonsense, in here, we need to be comfortable with all our co-workers and patients," she said. "It'll be just stupid to be so anti-social"

I looked at her oddly for a bit. But this is a hospital, barely anyone's happy in this place. They all would think it was a place for them to die and plus, everyone thinks it's too white. "How could you be happy in a hospital?" I asked.

"Don't you know?" she asked me and looked at me as if I have three heads.

"No, enlighten me"

"Being happy is the best way to make the best out of lives right?" I thought about it and I just realized she just said the most sensible selfless thing. Usually a dying man would be sad but if he were to be happy all the way, wouldn't that make the best of our lives? I'm starting to regret of hating her when I found a new kind of respect of her.

"Wow! Hottie at 8' o clock!" she squealed silently. I was starting to think that she really needed pills.

I sighed and looked to see whom this hottie she was talking about. My eyes widened a bit when I saw such a good-looking hot model in a doctor outfit. He has blond hair, standing at 6'4, and slender figure but underneath his outfit I could tell he's muscular. I scanned every image of him as he walked in from the entrance. My eyes caught a wedding ring, so he's a married man. Give up the man and be his friend is what I would like to say. Whoever married him must be one lucky woman.

Then that's where I was confused. I got nothing, nothing out of him. I looked at him hard to see if his death would come to me but no, nothing. It wasn't everyday that I encounter this kind of problem but it was another one that I have to deal with. First was Ele, now I can see her death but I see many alternating possible deaths. I don't know why but her fate keeps changing from old age to fire then to drowning then to cancer. It was all just very confusing but this man, this doctor; I could get nothing out from him.

The only time when I couldn't see people's death is when they are completely dead. But this doctor is living and breathing, despite how pale he looked and those dark shades under his eyes. He should sleep often.

"Oh, good morning, Dr. Cullen," the desk lady greeted him and her eyelashes fluttered a bit, trying to look so seductive with her smile. My face contorted with disgust and that's when I caught other nurses admiring his image. Ugh, is everyone in a love fest? I can understand Lily and I can understand that he is hot but he is married for god's sakes.

"Good morning, Mrs. Martin," he greeted her with such a handsome smile. "How are you and your husband?"

"Oh, we're a bit in a tad situation but hopefully we get through it," the desk lady said. Hopefully my ass, she only said that to see if he would take advantage of their situation. And oh my god, she's a married woman and she has a crush on a married doctor. That is just morally wrong and I jsut lsot respect for her.

"Well, I hope that you and your husband would get through it," he said. "Well, I need to get to my office"

"Alright, I'll see you around, Dr. Cullen"

"Same as you" and with that he started heading over here. I stared at him again to see his death but still nothing as he kept coming closer.

"Hey Carlisle!" Lily said out loud as she waved her hand at him like a little girl. Hahaha… she NEEDS pills.

"Why hello Lily," he greeted her with the same welcoming smile then he turned to me. "And who might this be?"

"I'm Ms. Janine Dawson," I introduced myself. "Call me Dawson, if you don't mind" That will make him understand that I'm not interested in him but inside, I am interested of what he is, seeing as though I can't see his death, which made me curious of him.

"Well, Ms. Dawson-"

"Dawson. Just Dawson."

"Oh sorry…Dawson…"

I smirked at him when he paused a bit, trying to get used to the last name without the usual Ms or Ma'am. "Yes, Dr. Cullen?"

"Well, Dawson, what is your occupation?" I was about to answer but Lily beats me to it.

"She's with me! She's my new pharmacist buddy!" Oh god, this is hell.

"Yes…I am," I wanted to say unfortunately but I'm not that rude.

"Well, I'm sure you'd like it here, Dawson" he said and his eyes glanced to the clock to the farthest wall at the end of the hallway. "Well, I better get going to my office, I'll meet you all maybe at lunch. Goodbye, Lily, Dawson"

"See ya, Carlisle!" Lily said and Carlisle left to the elevator. Well, that was interesting. "Come on!" Lily said again as she pulled me to the Pharmacy wing. Once we arrived there she gave me a white lab coat and I put it on and then she bombarded questions at me.

"So, what do you think of Carlisle besides him being hot?" Lily asked and I raised an eyebrow at her. Why is she talking to me about this?

"Dr. Cullen seems like a fine young man…and he interests me," I said admittedly. He does interest me and confuse me, which drives me up the wall if not for my self-control. "Other than that, I can tell he'll be a good friend…"

Lily blinked at me as if she didn't understand what I just said. "So wait…you're not falling for him?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "In case, you haven't notice he's a married man, I don't do break ups…" I trailed off when I realized what her question meant. "How dare you judge me that way! And we only just met!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Lily said as she put her hands up to her. "I didn't mean to… it's automatic you see…it happens a lot of times… I'm usually the one that tells the newbies that Carlisle would never be interested because he's married…and they just don't listen apparently and they kept trying to seduce him, only failing miserably…besides I'm not interested in him"

I looked at her for a minute, before asking, "then why did you call him a hottie a while ago?"

"That's what he is, isn't he?"

"…Yeah… okay… so are you going to show me the ropes around here?"

"Oh yeah! See here's where everything is!"

...

It was a long day actually even though it was almost noon. We didn't have so many customers here but there were a lot of patients, mostly females. Some of them didn't look that much injured at all and I even caught a few of them asking for Dr. Cullen to look at them. Wow.

"Is Dr. Cullen that famous?" I asked out loud.

Lily overheard me. "Yup, I feel sorry for the man. Heck, I feel a bit sorry for his family. Did you know that the Cullens are the most popular topic here in Forks?"

"Oh really? Tell me about them"

"Well, Carlisle and his wife, Esme moved here with their adoptive kids last 2 years, I think…anyway, all the kids are hot looking and there was something about them that always had everyone so curious but I don't see that. They're just like any other ordinary big happy family…"

I frowned a bit at her answer. I wondered if Ele and I would ever be a small ordinary happy family with no thugs or those mobsters chasing us down.

"Hey, you okay?" Lily asked me and I just smiled at her. "Yes, I'm fine…the past is rough with me when you mention happy family" …wait what did I just say to her?

Lily frowned at me. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to pry…no wait I didn't pry…"

I laughed a bit. "No you didn't. Anyways, let's get back to the paper work"

"Gotcha!"

I smiled at her. So far she wasn't as much annoying as she was this morning. Oh wait!

"Hey Lily," I called out to her and she responded to me, "yeah?"

"Watch out for stairs and don't wear slippers in your house or anyone's house anymore," I said and she looked at me confused.

"Why?"

"Because you will trip and fall…" It was a silent for a while as she stared at me strangely before proceeding with her answer.

"Ohhh okay…" and with that, she went back working on the paper work. I wondered if she took me seriously. I frowned when I got nothing but then suddenly an image of Lily dying of old age appeared into my mind. I was surprised that she took it seriously but at the same time happy that she actually trusted me and believed me. And she didn't ask why that I would think she would trip and fall.

I noticed then despite all the bad impressions lately, Forks was getting a little bit sunnier in my sky.

* * *

Well, that's Janine's POV. Don't worry it's still CarlislexEsme. I just want Janine, Lily, and Carlisle to be trio of best buddies. It sounded like a very good idea to me. Anyways please review!


	3. Trio of Buddies and Queens of Poker

_**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**_

1. Ava0Abney0and0Aubrey0Ambler

2. vipishere

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**_

* * *

Kim and Emily were cooking dinner while Claire and I were setting up the table. Truthfully, I'm not that much of a good cook but I did help them with cutting the vegetables and fruits and that I'm very good at.

"So, where are the boys?" I asked.

"Oh, they're out with Sam," said Kim. "Sam is Emily's fiancée, just so you know"

"Oh? Really? When's the marriage?" I asked and Emily let out a chuckle. "We're not sure yet…"

I was going to ask her how they met but Nora pulled me back to do so.

**Don't ask. It's a touchy subject. Talk to her about their heights**.

"So is Sam also a gigantic tall guy?" I asked and they all laughed.

"Yup!" Claire said. "They're all big!"

I laughed. "How many are they?"

"10 exactly," Kim answered. "There's three more of them you haven't met, there's Leah, Seth, and Collin…" She sounded a bit hesitant on about the Leah part.

**Don't ask them about Leah.**

"Leah... she's a girl and she's one of them too, right?" I asked, ignoring Nora. She can't keep ordering me around like this.

**Damn it! I just told you not to ask them about her!**

"Y-yeah…she's one of them too…" Kim answered a bit low, Emily cringed a bit of her name but she stayed silent. Claire was pretending she didn't hear anything as she set the spoons and forks. Maybe I should have listen to Nora.

**No shit Sherlock**!

Okay. You are getting on my nerves, now shut up!

**Whatever**.

"So Ele, where'd you move from here?" Emily asked. I can tell she was desperate to change the subject and I gladly complied.

"I've moved from different places…I was from Oregon before we decided to move here," I said.

"Why is that?" Kim asked. Oh, it's because those thugs just found out where we were, Janine almost had to kill them, if it weren't for our neighborhood apartments. After that, we moved immediately. La Push just happened to be in our random list picking.

"Oh, we don't like staying in one place for too long," I explained. "We might be moving again in about two weeks…"

Kim and Emily have urgent looks in their faces and Claire looked at me and frowned. Was there something wrong?

"Why? Can't you stay a bit longer than that?" Emily asked, her tone sounded sad. Truthfully, I can't stay longer.

"No…I'm sorry but I don't really have a choice," I said with a sad tone that matched hers. It's not our fault that we were driven away from our previous homes. Besides, that's why we only rent the house where we live right now.

I looked away from them and my eyes landed on the door that led out to the backyard. But I didn't see the backyard actually; I saw some one else. It was Paul. He looked mad and kind of depressed. His eyes were filled with sadness but his face contorted into anger. What made him react that way? Was it because I was moving? Why?

**I told you, Ele**…

I ignored Nora as I stare at Paul before he looked away and started running off. I frowned when I felt my heart aching, ripping in two when he left like that. Why? Why did I feel this way? Is this a crush or something?

**This is more than just a crush**…

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Damn it. I'm such a crybaby. I closed my eyes to keep it away but one of it escaped.

"Eh-wee, are you okay?" Claire asked as she looked at me with concern in her eyes. She probably didn't notice Paul but I can see that Emily and Kim notice that he was there, though they kept silent about it.

I smiled at Claire as I wiped my tear. "Yes… it just hurt to leave so soon, you know?"

"Then why won't you stay?"

"It's complicated…well, we better hurry with this. It's almost lunch," I said, shrugging the sadness away.

**I told you, Ele. You don't have to move away anymore**.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

Why? Why does she have to move so soon? I heard that her mother works somewhere in Forks and that they always travel a lot but why can't they say here for a while? Is it her mom? Are they involved with something? No wait, I can't get carried away and blame everything on her mom.

No, I need to make her stay. I need to tell her how I feel. I need to build a good enough relationship with her. UGH! But two weeks?!

"Paul," Sam called out to me. "Calm down" He followed me into the forest. I'm guessing he overheard as well.

"Damn it, Sam!" I shouted. "My imprint is going to be moving soon in just two weeks! How am I supposed to tell her how I feel and what I am and to make her stop from moving?!"

"She didn't say that she is absolutely sure that they would move again"

"Yeah, but there is a high chance that they would!"

"But the chances will lower if you spend time with her,"

"Yeah, you can convince her to stay," Seth said, who just came out of nowhere.

"Where'd you come from?" I asked.

"Well, when a mother and a father love each other so much-"

"Not what I meant!" I shouted and my anger grew. I'm already dealing with a problem of my imprint moving away and he's here annoying me!

"Seth, get everyone back into the house, now," Sam ordered. "Paul and I will be there shortly"

"Okay!" Seth then went running off fast to get the others.

"Look Paul," Sam started to say. "You can't just give up like this without even trying…"

"But how? How am I supposed to…" how the hell am I supposed to convince her to stay?

"Well…find out if she's going to school tomorrow and it'll start from there," Sam suggested. That's not a bad idea. "But the rest of the way, Paul, you'll have to do it yourself…"

"…Alright…"

"Let's go back," I nodded in agreement as we head out of the forest and went in Emily's kitchen to see everyone eating already. I looked around and my eyes landed at Ele. She was so…beautiful…no such words exist that could describe her beauty. Her long dark blond with highlights and wavy hair that some how radiated even without the sun. Her skin slightly pale but it matched perfectly with her slender and well-fit body. I snapped out of it when Sam nudged me, and I quickly moved to the empty seat next to Ele.

She shifted a bit when I sat down and I see her eyes filled a bit with sadness. Why? Did I do something wrong? Why is she sad? I resisted the urge to grab her hand with mine to comfort her. For a while, we didn't move until she continued eating her meal and I did the same. It was silent between us and I shut out the noises that everyone around the table was making. I only paid attention to Ele as I watched her every move. She is just beautiful and the way she talked was…hot.

"So Paul," she spoke out to me and I felt giddy inside. She talked to me! "Do you go to Quileute Tribal School?" I love her accent! Wait, just calm down and stupid me, I was the one whose supposed to ask her that. Never mind.

"Yes I do," I answered. "Are you going tomorrow?"

"I start tomorrow, so what year are you in?"

"Senior, what about you?"

"Senior as well" YES! I do have a chance!

"Whoa! Your accent!" Collin shouted out. And there goes _our_ conversation.

"It's British accent!" Seth claimed and Ele just laughed at him and nodded. I got ready to see if they would dare make fun of her accent. I was ready to pounce Brady earlier ago if not for Ele. She sounded so hot.

"Yeah, well, I was born in Britain but I moved in the country when I was just a little girl," she answered.

"Where'd you live before?" I asked.

"Here or somewhere Britain?" she asked me and explained. "Like I said before, my mother and I moved a lot…" That hurt me as it reminded me of what she said earlier. They were going to move soon. Ugh.

"Well, both," I said, hiding my hurt expression.

I see her blushed a bit and answered. "Well, I was born in London…and I moved here from Oregon"

"So you guys moved a lot right?" I'm going to kill Seth. "What other places did you go and live?"

"Well, a month ago my mother and I were in Las Vegas, before that we were in Los Angeles, Salt Lake City, Fresno, Santa Fe, San Diego, Phoenix, Tucson, Denver, Sacramento…and I think that's all I remember but there was a lot more than that…" Whoa. Didn't cost a lot of money to move? Especially if they moved like every less than two weeks.

"Wow…but doesn't it cost a lot to travel that much?" I asked.

"Yes it does, but sometimes we go to casinos and clubs at night and well…let's just say I'm pretty good with cards, especially poker…" I see her smile turn into a smug. Exactly, how good is she? I wanted to know. Maybe tomorrow, we can play poker.

"How much do you usually win?" Jacob asked. We were all very curious.

"Umm, not to brag or anything but more than 500 dollars for each game…" Our jaws dropped. What the hell? "Oh and in Las Vegas, we got over a thousand"

Damn! She's that good?

* * *

Ele's POV

I laughed nervously as I see them all looking at me with wide eyes. I guess they just couldn't believe little tiny me to be so good. Well, the reason why I'm so good at it was Nora.

**Yeah. Queens of Pokers! And have never lost a game!**

Uhh yeah we did!

**But we did that on purpose! Just so people won't accuse us of cheating!**

That's because we are cheating! Well, you are! You always know these things.

**It's called skills!**

No, it's called being an omniscient mind.

…**You listened. Very smart, little Ele**.

Har har.

"Hmm…how about we play poker tomorrow during lunch?" Paul asked and I looked at him surprised that he would dare challenge me.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked and he smirked at me.

"You bet it is," he said confidently and I smirked back at him.

"Well, I'm looking forward for it tomorrow…"

**Call strip poker! I know you want to see Paul's handsome body!** I blushed.

SHUT UP NORA!

"Hey, why don't we play after lunch?" Quil asked as he got out a deck of cards from his pocket. "Besides the school won't allow it…"

"And where did you get that?" Brady asked.

"Umm, my pockets?"

"Yeah, but why do you have it?"

"We can't always play video games, you know"

"Alright, then it's settled," I announced. "After lunch, we'll play poker and see who wins…"

**ELE!**

What?!

**DO. STRIP. PO-KER!!**

HELL NO!

"So who's in?" I asked, ignoring Nora who was grumbling in my mind. Jared, Quil, Paul, Embry, Jacob, Brady, Collin, Seth and Kim all raised their hands. Claire also raised her hand and we all laughed a bit.

"Sorry Claire," Quil said. "It's only for adults"

"Humph, fine…" Claire said as she pouted and Quil just laughed at her and ruffled her hair.

I turned my attention to Sam and Emily. "Are you two playing?"

"I don't know how to play Poker," Sam said and Emily nodded, meaning she doesn't either. Then I turned my attention to Leah. "What about you, Leah? Will you play poker with us?" I asked and she turned to glare at me. I was taken back by that anger in her eyes.

"No, I have better things to do," and with that, she took the last bite from her plate and left the house, without even saying a thank you. Why was she even here in the first place? Did I do something wrong to her?

Once she was gone, it was silent for a few minutes before I broke it. "What the bloody hell did I do to her?" I asked, sounding upset.

**Drop it. She just has it rough**.

"Don't worry about her," Paul said. "Leah just has it rough" he sneered her name, meaning he hates her. So Leah does this to everyone? Why? And just because she has it rough, it did not give her the right to hurt people.

**Don't worry. You'll tell her off soon**.

Haha, can't wait.

"Right…so are we going to do this poker or not?" I asked and they all laughed and nodded.

We finished our meal and quickly, we helped Emily with the dishes. Well, us girls help Emily with the dishes while the men went to the living room. But I did, however, forced them to clean up the table and set it up for the poker game. I actually called them a lazy bunch of blokes, and thankfully, no one was mad at me for saying so, instead they laughed it off. I guess they got that a lot, or maybe it's because we were all friends now.

I sat down on my seat, next to Paul who was in my left and Kim was in my right, and next to her is Jared. Everyone else sat wherever they sit as we begin the game.

* * *

**Janine's POV**

It was now our lunch break, Lily dragged me with her again as we went to the cafeteria then we bumped into Dr. Cullen. Still, I got no death from him. This was really infuriating. So right now, we're in our table with Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Martin, and a nurse, Mariah, who will die of lung cancer in a couple more years. Anyway, Carlisle was seating at the edge of the seat, to his left is Lily, and I was next to Lily. Right across is Mrs. Martin and Mariah. Seriously, they are love struck.

"So Dr. Cullen how was work today?" Mariah asked, acting cute while she played with her apple dippers. Ugh… I know the man is hot but he is married!! Thankfully, Lily is on my side…or I'm on Lily's side… whatever we're both right.

"Oh same as always," Carlisle answered. His tone was a bit off, it seems like he really hated this situation. I'm going to guess that he had already told this women to back off but they just can't seem to get it through their thick heads.

"Ahem, Dr. Cullen," Mrs. Martin called out to him in a disgusting seductive tone. "Will you join me for coffee after this? I'd like some one to talk to privately"

I see Carlisle hesitated. Maybe it's time to rescue him.

"Well-" I cut him off.

"Oh sorry, Mrs. Martin," I started to say. "But I asked Dr. Cullen first"

"What do you mean you asked him first?" she asked me and I could hear the anger in her tone. I smirked a bit. This was fun.

"Well, I have my medical file with me in my locker and that is needed to be filed in the hospital's records…" I said. "It's needed in my transcript and I want him to look it over to see if it's eligible. Isn't that right, Dr. Cullen?"

"Uhh yes, I remember now," he said and he smiled at me. "I almost forgot…sorry, Dawson" I see the hint of his eyes that he was thankful for me.

I smiled at him and nodded. "It's not a problem"

"Would you like to do it now?" he asked me.

"Sure, I'm done with my meal," I said and I looked at Lily. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Lily grinned at me as if she was proud of what I just did. "Okay, see ya!"

I got up and threw away my empty meal and set my tray at the other stack of trays. I watched Dr. Cullen carry his meal to the trashcan, which he had not eaten and did the same thing as I did. Does he eat lunch at all? That's very unhealthy and he's a doctor!

"Right this way, Dr. Cullen" I said and I led him to the pharmacy.

"Thank you for saving me back there," he said. "Question, were you serious about what you said though?"

"Nope," I said. I kept walking even though I knew he stopped walking but momentarily, he decided to follow me. I can tell that he was thinking it was so much better with me than being with Mrs. Martin or Mariah.

We entered the empty pharmacy and I walked inside a small office, which is mine and Lily's. I went over to see some a papers piling up and I decided to go stack them. And then, this is where Dr. Cullen misunderstood me.

"Umm, Dawson… I need to tell you this that I'm not interested in you. I'm very grateful that you saved me from Mrs. Martin and Mariah, really. But I have a wife and-"

I laughed darkly at him, which made him stopped his words and be confused as I turned to glare at him. "Don't flatter yourself, Dr. Cullen," I said coldly. "True, you are hot and you seem like a gentleman that every female had always wished for but I know better than to take away some one's love... How dare you accuse me of such a thing! First it was Lily and now you! Do you two love judging people automatically? Do I look like some love struck hormone bimbo? No! So why would you think of me that way?"

He was taken back and I knew I had him right there. I smirked a bit when I see how shocked he was and how much of a mistake he had made.

"O-oh…" he stuttered out and quickly regained his composure. "Oh…Dawson…I'm sorry… I didn't mean it that way, well I did but it was-"

"Out of habit?" I said and he nodded solemnly. I sighed. "You are forgiven, Dr. Cullen… but please remember that I don't do break ups…"

"I will remember that for as long as I live," he said and I laughed, remembering that I couldn't see his death at all, meaning he won't die. "Yeah…almost like an eternity, huh?"

He chuckled nervously of what I just said and that made me suspicious. "Yeah…eternity…"

I raised my eyebrow at the weird act but I dropped it. It's better to have him as my friend before deciding whether or not to tell him my power. "Anyways, Lily will be here very soon-"

"Jan! Carlisle!" Lily called out as she ran over to us. "Good job for saving Carlisle from the bimbos"

I laughed. "No problem"

"Aren't ya lucky, Carlisle?" Lily asked as she punched his shoulder lightly. "You got another protector to watch over you and Esme's loving relationship"

Carlisle laughed brightly. "Yes, I guess I am… listen Dawson, we're really sorry of the way we had acted towards you"

"Yeah, we're sorry Jan," Lily said and they both give me one of those really hard to resist apologetic looks, even though I have already forgiven them.

"Don't worry about it, I forgive you both…" I said. "By the way, friends call me Janine. And only Janine. Because one I hate the name Jan and two, some one seems to be having a hard time saying my last name only…" I was indicating the first one to Lily and the second to Carlisle.

Carlisle and Lily blinked at me before smiling, knowing what I meant.

"Alright but you can call me Carlisle," he said.

I smiled at him. "Agreed"

"And you already called me Lily so we're friends right?" she asked as she started jumping up and down. Both Carlisle and I laughed at her excitement.

"Yes we're all friends"

"Yay! The trio of buddies!"

Oh my god, it was only during lunch of my first day at work and everything was going great. Did Forks in my sky just got a little sunnier again?

* * *

**Ele's POV**

"Royal Flush!" I said as I showed them my cards: spades of 10+J+Q+K+A, and they all groaned again.

"Unbelievable!" Embry said as he dropped his cards on the table.

"Seriously?!" Collin exaggerated.

"You got to be cheating…" Brady claimed.

"She's not, you dumbass," Paul defended me as usual despite that he lost. "She doesn't have any cards up her sleeves…"

"But she won every game! She needs to loose at least once!" Seth complained and I laughed.

"Be happy we're not betting on any money or else you would have to give me your house," I stated and everyone laughed at that joke but at the same time, they cringed, knowing that it would be true.

It's been 5 hours since we started playing this game. They were very determined to beat me but Nora and I held our ground. Quil gave up 3 hours ago since Claire asked him to play with her, Kim and Jared gave up a couple of hours ago, and Collin and Jacob gave up an hour earlier so it was only Seth, Embry, Brady, Collin, Paul, and me. I won every single game and Nora had no intentions of throwing away any game on purpose.

**Ele. It's time to go home and make some fried rice.**

Why fried rice?

**Janine's bringing Chinese take out food tonight! Teriyaki!**

Oh! My favorite!

"Hey umm, I think I should be getting home now," I said as I got up from my seat.

"You need a lift?" Kim asked, pulling away from Jared's kiss, who looked annoyed that they were interrupted even though it was Kim.

**Say no! Say you're going to walk home!**

"Oh no, it's fine, I'll walk home," I said as I got up and headed to the door. "Thank you for the meal, Emily"

"Come by anytime, Ele and bring your mother next time. I would love to meet her," she said and I smiled at her.

"I will," and with that, I left the house and headed over down the road then some one from behind me came.

"Hey!" I jumped and screamed bit, only to see that it was only Paul. I blushed in embarrassment.

**Haha! You should have seen your face!**

Oh shut up!

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he apologized and he did looked sorry.

"Oh no, it's okay. I get scared easily…so what do you need?"

"Can I walk you home?" he asked me and I see his eyes filled with hope and if I said no it might break down with tears. I didn't want that happening and of course, it would never happen even if I said no. A man can't cry in front of a girl and that's a fact, especially over something so little.

"Umm…are you sure you won't mind?" I asked.

**He doesn't mind**.

"I don't mind," he replied. "So can I? Please?"

I smiled and giggled at his request. "Sure… you have the honor of walking me home"

"I feel humbled by your grace," He joked and laughed with me as we went walking down the road. Something was blooming between us and I was starting to think that maybe Nora was right…but I wasn't sure...yet…

* * *

Weekends are the only time I'll ever be active so I might not update until Friday or Saturday. Or unless, during the week I might finish another chapter or two. Anyways, please review!


	4. A Walk's questions & Teriyaki Depression

**THANK YOU FOR MY REVIEWERS!**

1. Ava0Abney0and0Aubrey0Ambler

2. vipishere

3. HerMemoriesErased

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

(Ele's POV)

Paul and I were walking silently and alone. We both didn't know what to say even Nora was stumped until now.

**Talk to him!**

About what?

**I don't know! You guys do 20 questions or something!**

"So Paul" "Hey Ele" We both called out to each other at the same time and we laughed, embarrassed.

"Umm, you first!" I said before he could say it.

"Alright…umm…how about we do something like I'll ask you a question and we both answer the question, then you ask another one and we both answer it, how about that?" he suggested. And I was about to suggest that too!

"Uhh well, okay," I replied and I decided I'd give the first question. "What's your favorite color? Mine is blue and black"

"Mine's Grey, so what's your favorite animal?"

"A feline cat, yours?"

"Wolf"

"And what's your favorite time of day?"

He laughed a bit. "Favorite time of day?"

"Yes, mine is the evening"

"Yeah? Well, mine is spending time with you"

I blushed beet red. Did he just said that? I looked up to him, kind of a bit surprised and now Paul looked panic as he stuttered with his words, "Well uhh it's not what you think, it's umm well…uhh… it's good hanging out with a friend you know…and well…"

It was silent again between us as we continued to walk down the path. My cheeks were still blushing as I replayed the words he had said, in my mind over and over. What he just said to me made me feel…special and I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

**Paul! Catch Elle! She has fallen off the cliff of crush and into the depths of love!!**

You know what, Nora. I am really going to hurt you!

**HAHA! What are you going to do? Give me a headache? A migraine? HAHAHA!**

I snorted a bit at what she just said but I realized that Paul is still here with me. Damn it.

"What's so funny?" Paul asked me, looking at me confusingly. I should change the subject.

"Is that a question?"

"Well, what do you think it is?"

"Hmm, why don't you tell me what I think it is?"

"Because what if I don't know what you're thinking?"

"Then what if I say that I'm glad you don't know what I'm thinking?"

"Well, it will just connect us back to, what was so funny?" Damn. I tried to drop it and now he just brought it back.

"Well, what if I say it's a secret"

"Will you tell me that secret?" he asked me, his tone a bit annoyed but at the same time desperate. It almost made me want to tell him but then why should I tell him that I have an imaginary friend stuck in my mind.

**Damn it, I'm not imaginary!**

Then what are you?

**I'm a mind within a mind!**

Exactly.

**Doesn't mean that I'm imaginary!**

Then why aren't you out here?

**Do I look like some freaking creature from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends? No! I'm another mind within your mind! A living person!** _(A/N: Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends is a Cartoon show.)_

Yeah…last I check that living person is me…

**Whatever! Pay attention to Paul!**

"Well…no" I said then I skipped ahead.

He took a long stride that caught up to me fast. "Why no?"

"Well, you're going to have to earn it" I said as I stopped and smiled at him daringly.

"How do I earn it?" he asked, sounding irritated as he pouted his lips. Awe. He's so cute. Ugh! Focus!

"That's for me to know and for you to find out…" He didn't respond, neither of us did. He was staring at me with those dark brown eyes. They were filled with something…I couldn't tell since so much was in it. I see admiration, amazement, and awe… his face was calm and collected as he continued to stare right through me.

"Your eyes…" he spoke out. "I just noticed…they're violet…"

I blinked in surprise; usually when there's no sun, barely anyone noticed my eye color. Usually, they'd see it as darkish blue when there's no sun, but there is no sun right now and somehow he can actually see the color of my eyes.

"Well, what if they were violet?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "You look stunning with or without it…"

I blushed in beet red. OH MY GOD!

**HAHA! You're falling!**

I AM NOT!

**SO ARE!**

AM NOT! NOW SHUT UP!

"A-are you just saying that just to earn one of my secrets?"

"That's partly the reason…but did I?"

I giggled a bit before answering, "Yes…"

He made a silent yes and it only made me laugh. He looked at me and asked, "So what was it that made you laugh a while ago?"

"Hmm…I was thinking that I should give myself a headache in order to keep a little voice in my head to shut up," I said. "But then I realized how silly it is…"

"Why?" He asked. "What did that little voice say?"

"That's…another secret," I said adding a giggle to see frustration surfacing his expression.

"Awe, come on…" Paul groaned and I laughed at him. He's cute that way.

"Well…what's your next question, Paul?" I asked. "It's still your turn, you know"

"Alright…" he paused for a bit before asking, "what are your parents like?"

I cringed a bit when he mentioned my parents. "My real parents…died a long time ago…"

Paul looked instantly ashamed, "Oh…oh I'm sorry, I should have picked another-"

"No, it's alright, let me continue," I insisted and he stayed silent. I let out a sigh before continuing, "My parents were… I guess the best. I was only four years old so I don't remember much… I don't even remember their faces… but I know that my mom was a successful doctor and my dad was a chief of Police in Detroit, Michigan…" I remember little of it only; all I know was that it was the time when Nora first talked to me.

**Yup, the first thing you did when you moved into the new house was that you fell down the stairs and almost died of blood loss and a head injury. And tada! I'm Alive!**

Yeah…

"What happened to them?" Paul asked hesitantly but at the same time, he almost sounded interested. Nevertheless, I answered his question.

"They were…murdered…" I closed my eyes for a bit, asking myself why am I telling Paul all of this?

**Because you trust him**

But I just met him!

**And yet you're telling him all this...**

"I'm sorry," Paul said. "I shouldn't have asked…I still have my parents and I have Jared, my brother" Jared is his brother? Wow, who knew? "And you-"

"I told you, let me continue," I cut him off and he frowned. "Sorry…"

"It's fine…anyway… pretty much, I was an orphan so I was placed in…a _foster_ _care_"

**Yeah, if you can call being kidnapped and held captive for a year by some really dangerous gang activity mobster that does assassination and do some illegal drug dealing as _a foster care_…**

Yeah, it was…kind of… it was just really dark, I was trapped in a room, and forced to play poker…

**Our passion!**

Your passion, since you were the one who forced me as well!

"What happened then?" Paul asked, bringing me back to reality. I need to stop spacing out, especially during a conversation.

**HA! Good luck with that!** She started singing Barney I Love You Song. OH MY GOD!

SHUT UP!

"Well… when it was my 6th birthday, I was then placed under the care of my adoptive mother, her name's Janine," I said as a smile formed on my face. "She took me away from that place and we've been traveling ever since…"

"So wait…that's when you guys started traveling everywhere, right?" I nodded. His eyebrows creased, looking in deep thought before he asked another question for me. "Have you guys ever settled in before?"

"The longest we had settle in was just for 3 weeks…we were in Seattle that time and I was only 10," I said. (**A/N: Note this because it will connect to one of the following chapters that something funny had happened long ago in Seattle.**)

"So besides that…you and your mother move in just less than 2 weeks?" he stated in a question. He almost sounded sad…hurt, but why?

"Yeah…" I answered, matching his tone. I remembered earlier what he did when we were having a conversation in the kitchen. I was going to ask him but Nora stopped me.

**No! Not the right time!**

…Why do you always stop me for what I want to do?

**Just please; please listen to me for this.**

That shocked me! She said please! OH NO! SHE SAID PLEASE! A BIG STORM IS COMING! LA PUSH WILL BE FLOODED! (A/N: Nora had never said please before!)

**GRR!! Shut up!**

HA! How does it feel like to be annoyed?

I see my house up ahead. I should let Paul know, "that's my house over there, and we better finish those questions"

Paul let out a laugh that sounded like bells to me. "Your turn," he remarked.

"Hmm… what's your age and birth?" I asked.

"I just turned 18 at March 25, you?"

"I'm still 17, but I'll be 18 by December 24," I answered. Ironic birthday since it was the night before Christmas.

"December 24? Wow, you guys must have a big party then," he assumed.

I laughed, "No not really… like I said we travel a lot, so most of the time we drink hot cocoa and sing Christmas songs. That's it."

"Must be fun," he commented.

"It is…" I replied. I remembered all those Christmas nights. She'd buy me a cake, I'd blow it then we drink hot cocoa with marshmallows, and sing Christmas songs. It's been that way for as long as I could remember.

We were now on the doorsteps of my house, I got out an extra key and unlocked my door. I started to go in but I stopped to talk one more time to Paul. "So… thanks for walking me home…"

"Anytime…can I see you again tomorrow?" he asked. I chuckled a bit, he must have forgotten. "Of course you can, we have the same school…"

"Oh right…" he said blushing a bit and it only made me a giggle.

**KISS HIM ON THE CHEEK!**

No, that would be rushing things…

**So what?**

I don't want to rush things.

**MY ASS!**

Watch your language.

I could hear Nora's silent grumble but I ignored her. I smiled warmly at Paul and he smiles at me back. For a moment, I almost gave myself up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Well… I'll see ya around, Paul," I said as I went inside the house but held the door open for a while.

"I'll see ya," he said and with that, I gently closed the door in front of him.

**Awe…I miss him already…**

What is with you?

**I imprinted!**

…Huh?

**I fell in love!**

Haha…yeah, happens all the time

**No it doesn't, this is special! It's imprinting!**

What's imprinting?

**I'll tell you about it later on but now it's not the time!**

And why?

**Because I said so…**

…Whatever.

**FRIED RICE!!**

Okay fine, don't yell at me…

**Right… go make some fried rice; Janine will be home in half an hour.**

I did what she told me to do as I went to the kitchen. I got out the necessary ingredients and decided to make garlic rice with green beans and eggs. Yeah, that would go nicely with teriyaki.

Half an hour passed, and the door opened. Janine comes in, "Hey! Guess what? Chinese take out! Although I forgot to buy the-…" she stopped abruptly when I sat down the bowl of garlic rice on the table. I smiled at her, "welcome home"

She gaped at me for a while before snapping out of it, "this shouldn't surprise me much… I guess I'm still not used to the fact that your voice knows almost everything…"

Yes, Janine knows about the voice in my head ever since we escaped that night. After a week or so, she told me her power and why she was good at assassination. She can see people's death but she can alter it if she plans to kill them, meaning changing their fates. Anyone involved with her, she could change it. She could see mine but my death alters by itself, meaning that it switches from cancer to death of fire to drowning. All random deaths that change daily. She knows Nora, the voice in my head, since I told her she's the reason why I always win in poker.

"Nora," I remarked. "Nora's her name"

"Oh Nora…wait, since when did you name that voice?"

"Since today, she's been talkative lately," I said. And annoying.

**Ask her about her day! Something interesting happened!**

Oh really?

"So how was your day, Janine?" I asked as I went to the cabinet to get out two plates and to a drawer with forks and knives.

Janine sighed as she went to the table and put the Chinese take out on the table, taking out from its wrapper as she talked, "It was…good but at the same time annoying…"

"Hm? Why is that?"

"Well, there's this really hot doctor and most of the female co-workers are either flirting with him or ogling at him"

I snickered a bit. "Are you falling for him then?"

"Hell no…he's married, I don't do-"

"Break ups, I know, I know," I said and she glared at me with annoyance and I laughed. "So what else is annoying?"

"You know the power that I have?" I nodded. Where was this going? "Well, you see this doctor, not only is he drop-dead gorgeous but…I can't see his death…nothing at all, not even falling asleep in a deep slumber of death…it's like he's already dead and somehow he's walking around, breathing and living… I mean he did look dead…"

I laughed at her comment. "Unless he is acting of being alive"

She laughed as well. "Yeah, like a vampire!"

"Yeah!"

(**A/N: They have no idea how right they are. lol**)

"So what did you do today?" Janine asked as we both sat down on our seats and began to eat our meal.

"Well…I was in First Beach and I met some of the folks here in La Push," I said. I blushed a bit when I added, "And I met this boy…"

"Oh? Is he single?" she asked, quite amused by this since I was never interested in a boy before.

"Yes I believe so since he walked me home today…" I replied silently. I remembered it clearly today as if it just happened a little while ago.

"Awe, a crush…so do you like him?"

"I…I guess I do…"

**How come you can easily succumb your truthful answers to Janine, who has a higher chance of letting this secret out than me, who could never let a secret out since I am a mind-**

Within a mind, I know I get it.

"Hmm… by the sound of your voice, you're not that sure," she said. I looked back at her, surprised. "It sounds like your…confused… you like him but at the same time… it's almost like you wanted to stay away…"

My eyes widened a bit when she said the those last words. Was that how I was feeling? It sure did feel like it…but why?

The next words she said answered my question. She added, "It's like something is holding you back…"

I trembled visibly as I finally realized who was holding me back. I felt terrified, cold, and…alone. It fees like as if I was trapped in a cage…no…not a cage, it feels like my wings were clipped, whether I was in a cage or not, I couldn't escape. That's what I was feeling right now; maybe that's how Janine feels as well. Because it was all _his_ fault, he's the reason why he had lost so much that we only had each other to stop from falling to pieces and to support. Our reason to keep moving forward was because we have to survive. We just have to keep walking.

But why? Why are we walking? And what are we living for?

**You're alive, Ele…isn't that enough?**

Her words only made me feel slightly grateful that I took a breath in this life. I was glad to have had parents and to have a wonderful guardian to be looking out for me. That was all. I'm glad.

**But there's more…**

Paul…

"…Janine…" I called out her name silently but I knew that she could hear me since she has an absolutely good hearing. I asked her timidly, "…Do you think…we'll ever settle down…and be a true family?"

Janine frowned when I asked her that, and that uncertainty in her eyes. I knew that she wasn't sure about it. We were doubtful and we both believed that we'll keep running for the rest of our lives until we're both captured or we both die. But inside, we have little hope to be free but enough to believe.

"We could hope…" she said and quietly she added, "or we could believe…" And that was the end of our conversation.

**You know what? No more chinese take out! Teriyaki makes you both feel depress!**

Oh shut up.

After we ate, we started cleaning up the kitchen, and then we went to watch television together. We were watching a DVD of Spongebob Squarepants, when either of us or both of us feel down; we'd always watch this movie.

"_Good now, keep your eyes shut…with my mermaid's magic and my one tail fin"_

"_Bahaha!" _PFFT! Patrick

"_I command the two of you to turn into men!"_

Janine and I snorted a bit when the mermaid placed the seaweed on their faces so _discreetly_.

"_Huh…I don't feel anything-OH MY GOSH PATRICK! YOU HAVE A MUSTACHE!"_

We burst out laughing. Of course nowadays it wouldn't be that funny but to us it never gets old.

The movie continued on until it was 8:15 P.M. and the movie ended. We took out another Spongebob DVD and this time it was the complete 3rd season episodes. We watched it all until finally it was 10:03.

"We better hit to bed," Janine said as she got up and stretched. I got up as well and went to turn off the DVD.

"Ele, go to bed, I'm going to stay up a little bit to adjust the cameras, okay?" Janine set up cameras all over the house, just to make sure that those bad guys won't come and try to sneak in. A little paranoid but we have the right to be since it's our lives that are in danger.

"Kay, Janine," I said as I head upstairs.

**Go brush your teeth, take a half bath, get dress, and go to bed.**

No need to tell me.

I did as I was told, which wasn't really necessary. I brushed my teeth, I got dress in my pjs, which is a black tank top, and pink long sweats. When I did, I quickly plopped down to my bed after opening the window. I turned off the lamp's light and the room darkened immediately. I should be afraid but I'm used to it since I've known scary stuff. Guns. Guns are scary. Murderers are scary, and they sometimes loose their mind, that's what Janine said. And those murderers are out to get us…to capture us…to make us work for them again. I don't want to.

A long deep and musical howl of a wolf pierced through the dark silence. It sounded free and wild, almost happy. It didn't scare me, no, but it made me envy. I wondered to myself

Will I ever be free?

* * *

I always loved a mother and daughter bonding. Spongebob rocks! Please Review!


	5. 1st Day of School, I Had To Stand Out

**THANK YOU FOR MY REVIEWERS!**

1. alina - Janine's never going to find out...unless she finds out about the werewolves first then she'll be allowed to know about the vampires too.

2. Ava0Abney0and0Aubrey0Ambler -I know Paul is sweet!

3. funanyaTHEmute - Thanks for giving my story a chance. It did seem a bit far fetched and yes I was a bit hyper from the last chapter.

4. Minako - YES! A SPONGEBOB FAN! WOOHOO!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

Voice? Voice, are you there? I'm scared…

**We'll get through this…**

Suddenly the door crept upon and large footsteps walked in the dark window-barred cellar.

"Hey Thirteen! How's the litter girl holding up?" A deep masculine voice asked as he took another big loud step.

"B-guy, could you please keep it down and walk silently?" a rich female voice asked, sitting adjacent to me on my bed. "I think the girl is asleep…"

"Good, I was worried," he said. He was worried? "I mean she is going to be a part of the business and she hasn't been sleeping for days… You said she usually curled up and talk to some imaginary friend…"

Eh? I did that?

"She's a little girl, 5 years old exactly…" Thirteen said. "It's only natural for her to talk to an imaginary… she must have felt…lonely…"

Lonely…yeah…that's what I'm feeling…that's what we're feeling…

**We'll get through this…**

That's what you always say…

"Hm? Hey she's awake," B-guy claimed. Have I said that out loud?

"What do you mean that's what I always say?" Thirteen asked. Her tone confused but at the same time, annoyed.

I slowly sat up from my feign sleep and I turned to face them. It was that beautiful woman from before who stood next to that man, and just near the door way was a very huge masculine guy but he doesn't scare me actually. I was too… depressed.

"What I mean is you always say that…and yet you do nothing," I remarked. "Not even for yourself…"

I see Thirteen's eyes widened a bit as she looked at me with dread; it was only for a moment as it was replaced by a glare of annoyance. She asked me, "How would you know?"

"…I know…because you and I have lost the same thing…" I said and she, once more, stared at me in surprise.

"W-who…who told you that?" she stuttered out the question, looking at me so surprised. She couldn't believe that a little girl like me would have known it and most of all, she has been with me for the past 5 days, she would know if some one came in here and talked to me.

I smiled slightly, thinking of scaring her for a bit. "My imaginary friend…"

It was silent for a while before B-guy chuckled nervously. "Hahahaha…yeah, that's scary…"

* * *

I snickered a bit, recalling that memory. I guess I was insane that time. Ha! Imaginary friend.

"What's so funny?" Janine asked, eyeing at me uncertainly as if questioning my sanity. I let out a soft laugh at the look she was giving me before she shook her head, making up her mind, and bringing her eyes back to the road.

It was my first day in Quileute Tribal School, and I was ecstatic of meeting Paul there. I hoped that I dressed nicely. I look down at my clothes and started fidgeting a bit. Janine had taken notice of my anxiety. She sighed. "Ele, you look fine. Honestly, I've never seen you like this…maybe it was that boy you told me about? By the way, what was his name?"

"Umm…his name is Paul and no he's not the reason why I'm like this," I said. At least I think he wasn't the reason.

"All right, but since when do you care…you know what, you should care," Janine remarked. "I think you're going to stand out stunningly more than you know…"

I blinked at her answer when I followed her gaze. There, in front of us is the school but my brain began to register that there weren't so much students…. and most of them are just wearing very casual and common clothes. Oh crap.

My clothes were mostly from top brand designers. I was wearing a black turtleneck branded by Splendid, a black jacket double button line by Steffen Schraut, a Diesel blue vintage boot cut jeans louvely, and black ankle boots by KORS. For jewelry, I have a rhinestone medallion by R.J. Graziano and a Roberto Coin diamond stud earrings. I know it's weird to have memorized all this but hey, Nora made me buy these clothes 3 months ago and just made me wear them today while explaining to me what they are. However, she never told me why I have to wear this.

**You'll see…**

Uh-huh… punishment for you

**Huh?**

I take off my medallion and handed it to Janine.She looked at me confused before looking back to the road, as she got ready to turn left to the school's entrance. "What's this for?" she asked me.

"You'll be wearing it today," I said.

"Is this about Nora?"

"Yup," she must have thought that it was what Nora suggested but it was what I suggested but it is still about Nora so I haven't lied to her.

"Alright, I'll wear it when I get to work," she said as she set it down neatly at one of the open compartments.

**NO! I LOVED THAT MEDALLION!**

Oh yeah? Too bad…

…**You're cranky in the morning**

And you're bossy in the morning!

Seriously, she woke me up at 6:00 and had me get ready for my hair, my outfit, as well as cooking my own lunch instead of buying. What was going to happen in school?

**You'll find out later, and it's nothing too bad**

Uh-huh… Have you even realized how I'm going to stand out?

**Not a clue…** she said in a sarcastic tone and I rolled my eyes at her.

I looked out the window and saw many people staring at us. I looked around and see their cars were pretty old, you know like it was still from the 70s up until this early century. I guess it's understandable, Janine is driving a black BMW and the new girl, that's me, is in it. Janine parallel parked in front of the school; she looked at me and said, "alright, I'll pick you up at 6:00 if you're willing to wait that long…"

"No, no, it's fine, I'll walk," I said. "Or if I'm lucky, I might see some of my friends form yesterday and they'll give me a ride"

"Alright, that's fine as long as they don't mind…" she said. "…And hopefully, _they_ won't see you with them…"

I stayed silent, as I grew wary. What if _they_ happened to see me with them? I can't afford to loose them.

**Don't worry, you're safe today, including Janine**

Okay good…

"Nora said we'll be both fine today," I said. "Including you"

"Hmm, I guess I feel better already," she said but I' not really sure if what she said was true. She was good at covering the tone of her voice. It had a little bit of sarcasm but at the same time a little bit of truthfulness. Overall, I have no idea if she meant it or not.

"Well, I guess I need to go," I said and I leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Bye Janine!" With that, I took my black ordinary backpack and got out of the car. I closed the door and the window rolled down. Janine looked at me and warned, "Don't get into trouble…"

"I won't," I said then waved, smiling at her. "Bye"

"I'll see you back at the house," she said as the window closed and she drove away.

I turned around to look at my school, it was fairly big but not as big as most of the schools I went to. I looked around and noticed most of the students were looking at me and some were having such…lustful looks.

**You're the hot new item in today's menu**

Hahaha, Nora, you're so bloody screwed

**Oh? That would be nice! Of course, I would need Paul...** I blushed. She thought wrong…but then again, it's not so wrong…

AAAHH! NO! NO! GO AWAY DIRTY THOUGHTS!

**MWUAHAHAHA!**

I hate you

**I love you**

I rolled my eyes as I started walking into the front office when all of the sudden some big giant arms wrap itself around me. I panicked and screamed a bit, thinking that maybe it was them but the person suddenly put me down. I looked up to see Paul grinning.

**WEEE! PAUL!**

"That was rude," I said, pouting my lips. He smiled at me apologetically. "Sorry, can't help myself…"

I smiled; I can't really stay at mad at him. Not too long, Jared and Kim came by to me.

"Wow Ele, you know how to dress," Kim remarked as she looked at me up and down. I blushed and smiled, feeling all abashed. I was used to attention like this but somehow it's different now. She added, "You look really good, isn't that right guys?"

"I imagine it on you, Kim and yeah it's pretty hot," Jared said as he smiled at her, his eyes showing love and passion towards her. Kim did the same as she stared at him forgetting Paul and I exist. It was as if they were the only two people in the world, one will be there when the other falls, and they will follow each other, support each other…and love each other. It was a connection between destined couple and that I usually read in romance novels but in real life, it was very different, much more…revitalized.

"Whatever Jared," Paul said, breaking their connection. "For today and many days to come, Ele's the hot one…"

I blushed when he said that, nevertheless, I smiled and I see him wearing a Paul Frank shirt. "Thanks… you look good with that shirt…not that I'm saying that you don't look good without it, you look really good… but umm…well…I love Paul Frank shirts?" I stated in a form of a question. Paul looked at me amusingly when I stuttered the words out and when my cheeks were becoming red crimson. I just embarrassed myself in front of him.

"Thanks…" Paul said as he lightly placed a hand on my shoulder, then right there we both felt a shock, like an electric jolt. Subconsciously, I looked up to him and stared at him, at his dark brown eyes that seem to be filled with love, affection, and infatuation. What I'm feeling right now could never compare of what I have felt of happiness… It was like nothing I could ever feel, or hope to feel… it actually feels like I was unbounded from my nightmares as if nothing will ever hold me back…

But in reality, I am still bounded by those nightmares…some one was still holding me back. I looked away from Paul and turned my attention to the ground beneath my soles. I didn't have to look to see that Paul was hurt. I mean I've hurt him before. He's a very sensitive man.

**HAHAHA! Okay, that was funny what you just thought**

It's true! I know you know that he is hurting

**Actually, he's more frustrated**

About what? Me?

**No not about you…but it has something to do with you…**

I don't get it

**You'll know soon by the end of the week. Paul will tell you**.

I hope you're right…

"Well, umm, I got to go get my schedule," I said and I start walking away from them.

"I'll take you to the office," Paul offered as he quickly walks right beside me. I gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks, I appreciate that"

"No problem," he said and smiled back at me.

We entered the school's office and there was a lady in the front desk, typing away. I walked up to her and interrupted her from her work, "Excuse me," I called out and I see a name imprinted on one of those teachers' name bar. "Mrs. Collier"

The woman turned away from her work and stared at me, almost as if she was amazed to see me. This was a bit too much attention. "Umm, excuse me?" I called out again.

"I'm sorry dear but do you happen to be Eleonora Conway Dawson?" she asked. Conway was my original last name so I decided to keep it but also took up Janine's last name.

"Yes I am, I'm here to take my schedule," I said.

"Oh yes! Here you go!" she said gleefully as she handed me a pink sheet. "Do you need a map for the school?"

"No thank you," I replied, smirking a bit. "I think I know my way around" Right Nora?

**You will never get lost when you're with me**

"Well, you have a nice day in school," she said and her tone was a bit off. Almost like she hated me.

**She's jealous of you…**

Great, I now have an enemy in my first day of school…

**Don't worry, you have more coming**

Thanks a lot…

"You too, ma'am," I said, matching her tone as Paul and I walked out of the office.

"Did something happen back there?" Paul asked. "It's like a war just started…" So he noticed.

"Oh, nothing of the sort," I assured. "It will probably go away…and if it is war they want, it's war they get…and I have never lost in a war…"

He let out a booming laugh as he smirked at me. "Well, what if I wage war?"

"You couldn't last a second against me," I remarked. "Believe me, I play dirty" and that is true. Most schools I went to, I did have some enemies and if they talk bad about me, I return the payback twice as worse, and I'll never get caught thanks to Nora.

**HAHA! Reminds me of the time when we put a fake dead dog in that girl's locker with a bloody knife; that was funny.**

Although, you overdid it when you used the knife that she used in Home Economics. The Police almost arrested her!

**Hey, we play dirty remember?**

Yeah…

"So what's your schedule?" Paul asked as he held his hand out to see my schedule but I playfully pulled it close to me as if I didn't want him to see it. He had an annoyed expression on his face and he was pouting! AWE!

I giggled. "Let me see it first" I said and I look at the pink paper to see my schedule.

(_A/N: I got this off from another High School Resource so it's not entirely from Quileute Tribal School_.)

Schedule for Fall Semester:

1AB. British Literature and Composition

2A. Physics A / 2B. Home Economics

Lunch

3A. Advanced Placement American Government/ Honors Economics / 3B. Spanish 3

4A. Beginning Instruments A / 4B. P.E. Basketball

Schedule for Spring Semester:

1A. Spanish 3 / 1B. Beginning Instruments

2AB. Algebra 2/Trig

Lunch

3A. A.P. American Government/Honors Economics / 3B. Physics B

4A. Home Economics / 4B. P.E. Volleyball

**Wow…you are completely booked…**

I'm sure it's not a lot of work and you already know it isn't for me…

**True, true as it is…** I'm usually an A student since I was tutored by Janine of course. She may not look like it but she is what you call a prodigy. She graduated High School early in her 15 year-old age and throughout her high school years, she was in advancement placement classes. She was also a top Gymnast and a regular black belt girl. She taught me, but to be more precise, she raised me. She made me read books and study mathematics, and it helps when there are two minds working together.

"May I see?" Paul asked and I looked at him for a while, smiling at him then I shook my head.

"Awe…come on, please?" He whined. Awe, he whined. I chuckled a bit at his antics before I handed him my schedule. "Here you go"

He took the paper from me abruptly. Wow, he must be that anxious to see my schedule. He scrutinized the paper as if memorizing all my subjects. Well, that's odd.

"Hmm…For fall, we're in the same first period British Literature, 2A. Physics, and 4B. P.E. Basket ball, and for spring, we have the same Algebra 2 class and same Physics," he remarked. I was kind of glad that I have him in three of my classes for both fall and spring. And well, Nora was in hysterics.

**Yes! I knew we were we going to be in his class! Paul, my love! I could just kiss you!**

…Nora…you are scaring me…

**He's your Romeo, you just never realized that**

For the last time, I JUST MET HIM YESTERDAY! He'll think it's weird that I suddenly fell in love with him and that I was easy! And I'm not an easy girl!

**I guess that's better, Paul do love feisty girls. **I blushed. I was outraged. How does she even know?

**I'm your omniscient mind, duh**

But how would you know his mind?

**Oh little Ele, I'm an omniscient mind, I didn't say anything about being _your_ omniscient mind…I know things…and things you don't want to know until you find out yourself.**

Fine, whatever.

"Well, we better get to class," I said and coincidentally, the bell rang.

"Wow," Paul said. "Nice timing"

**Yeah…I think that was just coincidence…** I mentally scoffed at her.

"Can I walk you to class?" he asked me, gesturing his hand out. I chuckled a bit before accepting, "Yes you can, please lead the way"

We laughed a bit, remembering our time yesterday. On the way to class, we talked a little bit and what we did last night. I loved watching Spongebob while he loved to those shows of Criss Angel. I only know that he was some kind of a magician. Janine and I didn't watch television that much, we just watch DVDs besides we don't even have any cable.

It wasn't long till we arrived in class. Paul waved a bye to me as he went to his seat when the bell rang, then I walked up to my new British Literature teacher. "Excuse me, Mr. Solomon, is it?" I asked and he gave me a nice welcome smile.

"Yes I'm Mr. Solomon," he said. "And you must be Ms. Dawson, a new student?"

I nodded and he returned the nod. "Alright," he said as he stood up in front of the class and I stood next to him as he announced, "Everyone, we have a new student in our class and she's going to be with us for the rest of the semester. Ms. Dawson, would you please introduce yourself to the class?"

"Alright then," I answered as I stepped up to show myself clearly to the class as they all looked at me. I guess I should feel nervous but I was used to this kind of public speaking and it's very easy to introduce myself. "Hello, I'm Eleonora Dawson, but you all may call me Ele for short. Maybe most of you have noticed my accent, if you want to know I was born in London, and I moved here in the country when I was just 4 years old," I paused for a bit, thinking the next few things I should say. "My mother and I travel a lot so don't be surprised if we moved out suddenly…" I said, almost in a sad tone and I caught a glimpse of Paul's expression. He was hurt but then suddenly it faded to a blank face. What was that? Why does it hurt him every time I say that we might move again?

"A-any questions?" I asked out, and a few of them raised theirs hands. I picked the boy that was sitting at the 3rd row. "Yes, you" I pointed to her and she let her hand down and prepared to ask me a question, "What's your age and birth?"

"I'm 17 years old and I'm going to be 18 by December 24," I answered and I see a girl in the 1st row and decided to pick her. "Your question?"

"Do you have any pets?" she asked me. I paused for a bit and thought about it. Of course I don't have pets, but I would really like one, maybe a kitten. "Well, unfortunately no," I answered but added, "But I would like to have a kitten if anyone is giving away some, free or not"

Then I looked to see the boy seating two seats away from Paul. I pointed to him next and gave him a smile and he asked his question, "are you available?"

I was amused by this question and I noticed every boy in the class had hope in their eyes, besides Paul and...is that Jared? Oh, he's in my class. Anyways Paul had this…angry look at the boy that asked the question…is that jealousy?

**No, you're not available** Nora claimed but I said the exact opposite.

"Yes, I'm available," I answered and the boys with hope in their eyes smile widely as the girls…well most of them were brooding, or is it that a bit too much jealousy?

**NOO!! YOU'RE NOT AVAILABLE!**

Pipe down, Nora.

"Well, that's all the questions," I said before any of them could have a chance to raise their hands. Mr. Solomon came up from me and said, "Well Ms. Dawson, you can seat on that empty seat between Mr. Walker and Mr. Tucker. Both of you boys raise your hands" Mr. Solomon instructed as Paul and the boy that asked me the last question raise their hands.

I was in high spirits inside but I masked it with a smile. I was actually happy I'm sitting next to Paul! I sat down on my seat and placed my black backpack on the ground next to my feet. I turned to Paul, giving him a smile and mouthed to him a 'hello'. He did the same to me and grinned. He was about to ask me a question but he interrupted when the boy to my right called to me.

"Hey Ele," he called out and I acknowledged him, giving him a light smile. "Yes?"

"I'm Chris Tucker," he introduced himself. "So far how are you liking La Push?"

I smiled. "I'm starting to love it…"

**And Paul-**

Shut up

…**It's true…** Nora grumbled and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I was having a conversation here with a person.

I heard a small but angry growl to my left and I turned to see Paul, glaring at Chris with such hate. I was actually surprised by this, then I turned to see Chris having the same look but not as intimidating, more like smug. The two boys glared at each other, each fighting over something, but what? I looked to Jared, giving him a question look and he just shrugged at me. It's a kind of shrug that represents 'it happens all the time'. But what!?

I heard Nora sighed**…sometimes you're just so dense, Ele.**

I blinked in confusion as I looked at between Paul and Chris with the corner of my eyes; they were still at it. I still don't get it!

Nora growled angrily. **Damn it Ele, they are fighting for you!**

...Oh…

* * *

It's going to get even more interesting by a ocuple more chapters I think…Perhaps, I'll make it longer…PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Close But I'm Not Falling Yet

**THANK YOU FOR MY REVIEWERS!**

1. Ava0Abney0and0Aubrey0Ambler 

2. Addie

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

British Literature class was a very long time, considering you have two guys on the urge to lunge each other's throats. Although I already knew that Paul would win without Nora's words. I mean, Paul was completely different, he was so…warm, he's muscular, and tall, and he looked like he could rip a car in half if he wanted too. Chris looks like an athletic build person but he looks like a small little man when compared to Paul.

**Now, do you regret?**

Regret, what?

**Regret ever saying that you are available.**

But I am available…

**Whatever…** Nora starts grumbling incoherent words that I was sure it might be curse words of different languages. I caught the words 'kuso', 'baka', 'bendejo', 'tramp', and many words…I ignored and suddenly the bell rang and I quickly put away my stuff into my bag. I noticed in the corner of my eyes that Chris was starting to make his move but Paul beats him to it.

"Hey Ele, I'll walk you to your next class," he stated, and not in a question form. It's almost like an order but I have no issues against it. I kind of liked it. "Sure Paul," I said and gave him a sweet smile. He grinned at me like smug and he turned to look at Chris.

I turned to look at Chris just in time to see him glare before it changed to a smile. He looked at me and said, "I'll see ya around then, Ele"

"I'll see ya then," I said and he left the classroom.

**UUGGGH! ELE!**

What?!

**WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?**

I was thinking of making friends

**Whatever**!

"Hey Ele," Paul called out to me and I shook my head back to reality. I looked up to him and smiled as if nothing had happened. "Yes Paul?"

He stared at me once more, his eyes were alluring as it pulled me into its brown colored silk, facing many amorous emotions. I can feel my heart beating faster and slower, my breath was uneven as I lost myself within those eyes of his. He seemed to be in the same condition as me.

"Mr. Walker, Ms. Dawson," Mr. Solomon called out to both of us and we both snapped out of it. We were both embarrassed as we looked away from each other. I looked up to see Mr. Solomon grinning from ear to ear as he said to us, "Well, you two better get to the next class…Mr. Walker, kindly show Ms. Dawson the way, I'm sure she'd appreciate that." I blushed even more. Did it look like I was falling for him or something?

"Uhh, umm, yes Mr. Solomon," Paul replied as he placed his hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me to the door and I timidly followed. What happened back there was really…something? I looked at Paul and see he was in deep thought. It looked like he was contemplating with a dilemma.

"P-Paul?" I called out to him and he turned to me. I just had to ask, "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

He looked at me a bit taken back. He had this look on his face like he was going to make up some lie; it was evasiveness. However, it changed when it came with a look of determination and something else but I can't quite well put it. We stopped walking the middle of the hall way as some students pass us by, giving us a look before going on about their business. Some stayed though but we didn't pay no heed to them, we just keep staring while I was waiting for him to say something.

He took a breath and let it out then looked at me, ready to say what he wanted to say, "Ele-"

**ELE! DUCK!**

Automatically, I duck down, a second passed by before I heard a loud thud as if something was hit and a scream behind me. "AAH!" I slowly stood up from my position and in front of me was a very tall girl who looked like she tripped on something but there was nothing to trip on. She quickly got up with fear on her eyes as she looked at me. No. She wasn't looking at me; she was looking at some one behind me.

I turned around to face another girl around my height, and she looked piss off. I took a step back closer to Paul as she glared deadly at the tall girl. I was wondering what really happened and Nora, laughing her ass off, wasn't helping much.

**When you duck, the book hit her!**

Huh?

**That tall girl tripped and her book went flying off her hands, I told you to duck and now, the book hit the meanest girl in this school!**

Oh crap…

"YOU!" she shouted as she starts to advance to the tall girl. "YOU KLUTZY LITTLE-"

"WAIT!" I shouted as I got in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. "She didn't mean it! She tripped and the book was meant for me…but I duck and-"

"So are you saying it's your fault?" she asked me in a threatening tone.

"It's nobody's fault," Paul intervened as he stepped in front of me, causing the blond girl to step back, seeing as how threatening he looked. I was touched by Paul's actions but I did not falter on my ground.

"Partly it's my fault," I said I stepped aside from Paul and took a step forward to face her. "I've seen it coming and to save myself, I duck out of the way-"

"Why? Too afraid to get your pretty little ugly face scarred?" she asked in a nasty tone. I didn't like her tone or what she had said to me.

**Oh hell no…**

"Have you check in the mirror lately?" I asked matching her tone. "Your face looked horrid and its no wonder that book went flying at you"

"Is this how you treat me? Seeing as it is your fault?"

"I said it was _partly_ my fault," I remarked. "Sometimes objects love to throw themselves at people they _hate_ so much, for example that _book_"

She scowled at me, and the warning bell rings. She hissed at me, "this isn't over, bitch" and with that, she turned and leave, after stepping on the book. I walked over to the book and picked it up. I turned my attention to the tall girl who was walking over to me with uncertainty and apologetic expression in her face.

"I am so sorry," she said and I smiled at her. "You shouldn't be…it was an accident," I said and I hand her algebra book to her. "I'm Ele"

"I'm Enna," she said and gave me a smile as it slowly turned to frown. "I'm really, really sorry"

"It's alright," I persisted. "The book didn't hurt me…it loves me too much" We both laugh for a bit before I noticed that we only had 3 minutes left. "You better get to class," I said.

"Right, oh! And thank you," she paused for a bit then smiled gratefully at me. "Thank you for helping me…"

"Anytime" And with that, the tall girl walked away with a smile. I examined her closely, she was really tall, I think around Leah's height and yet that drama girl that is around my height scared her. She looks handsomely beautiful, an older more mature female. Her long black straight her that passed her waist, her eyes were a bit of hazel brown, and her skin was light tan. She definitely looked pretty, and maybe if I buy her some clothes, she'd look like a super model…

**Ele! Calm Paul down!**

What?

**Calm Paul down! **I was confused at first by what she meant but once I turned to Paul, I see him shaking. He was trembling of what I think should be anger and rage, seeing as how his face contorted to a hostile look. He looked like he was ready to kill anyone; I had to do something. I suddenly had this feeling as I let it control me. My hands reached for his face and I gently touched the warmness on his cheeks. It was like he had a fever but he looks completely okay. I see his trembling going away and his face became calm when my fingers traced softly on him.

I looked up to him, worried for him but I let a small smile curve my lips and I asked him, "do you feel better now?"

He nodded slowly while he gazed at me with amazement in his eyes as if he just seen the most beautiful angel he laid his eyes upon, and that angel was I. I hear my heart pounding loud in my chest and my hands slowly drifted back down to my waist, hanging loosely. We continue to stare at each other, I actually like this moment until Nora had to go and ruin it.

**You asked him a question a while ago…asked him again** What? Oh that question.

"Paul," I called out to him but he didn't react although it looked like he was waiting for me to continue and so I did. "Is there something you wish to tell me?" I asked, repeating my question from before.

"…Would you like to go to a bonfire this Saturday?" he asked me. "Everyone you know here in La Push will be there…"

I looked at him for a while not saying anything and I see his expression began to panic. I smiled warmly at him; I actually love at how much I was affecting him. "Of course Paul…that would be great…"

The final bell rang and we were late for class but right now, I didn't care though we really have to go now. "Umm Paul, I better head to class, don't worry, I know where it is," I said and this time I did something that I should have done yesterday. I went in front of him, tiptoed to him, and kissed his cheek. I stepped back, seeing him blush. I giggled and smiled at him. He was just so cute. "I'll see you at lunch, Paul" and with that, I left him there standing and heading to my class.

**AAAHHH! I can't wait for the bonfire!**

I know! I know! Oh Nora! I've never felt this way before! And I've only met him yesterday but it feels like I've known him for so long!

**True love does that to you, honey**. **Oh! Make a right, that's where the kitchen is.**

Oh! I really can't wait for lunch! I want to see Paul!

**I know! Me too!**

Despite all that has happened, this is so far the best first day of school I ever had…

Class in Home Economics wasn't so bad; it was fun. Kim was there with me along with Seth and Brady. They were in my class and I was glad. Kim and I were partners and the assignment for today was baking a pastry. We had an A on that one but Seth and Brady…uhh…they mess up the ingredients and the pastry tasted horrible. They got a D for trying. Poor, poor little boys that don't know how to crack an egg.

It was now lunchtime; of course, I brought my own lunch seeing as Nora woke me up too early so I had time to prepare breakfast and my lunch, including Janine's. I was seated in a large table with everyone that I met yesterday. There was Jared, Kim, Seth, Brady, Collin, Embry, Quil, and Jacob. Of course, there was also Paul sitting next to me. 8 big tall men with 2 short women; this must be such a sight. I took out a brown paper bag form backpack and set down my lunch on the table. I then took my lunch out of the bag.

"So what do you have in there?" Paul asked as he took a big bite from his 5th hotdog that was big. Seriously, how many can he eat?

"My lunch," I said and I took out a small white compartment that looks like a Japanese bento. I opened it, revealing a pair of chopsticks and many assorted small compartments. Each had a variety of food in it. It had rice, chicken, some vegetables, sauce, and some delectable snacks decorated to make it look so irresistible to eat. I see a hand coming near my food and I smacked it away.

"Ow," he said and the hand pulled away. It was Brady and he whined, unsuccessfully getting my food. "Can I?"

I giggled and stuck my tongue out at him. "No…" I can hear Nora laughing her ass off. Suddenly her laughing cut off when she screamed to me.

**ELE WATCH OUT!**

I didn't had time to actually move when something hit me on the head. It didn't hurt much; it just felt like an acorn or something. I cock my head to the side and a white cracked eggshell feel off of my head. That's when I knew; some one just hit me with an egg. I heard laughing, a very evil high-pitched laugh as I turned to see the girl from earlier who got hit by Enna's book with some of her friends, laughing as well.

I felt anger burning up into me at the same time I felt so…humiliated and depress. Weird. I should be angry but I guess this was the kind of act that I wasn't used to. I never was used to ridicule when I was a little girl…when I was with _them_. I felt scared now, and weak as they continue to laugh at me. I noticed Paul was shaking violently and he had this look that he was ready to kill those girls. I grabbed his arm gently but I knew he was still mad. I didn't look at him though; I continued to stare sadly at the girls.

"What? It's _partly_ my fault," the girl said, faking a British accent and copying my words, including the next sentence. "Sometimes objects love to throw themselves at people they _hate_ so much, for example that _egg_…" she laughed one more time and added, "And I must say, the egg matches your disgusting face"

"Good one, Heather"

"Yeah you showed her!"

I felt tears welling up to my eyes. Damn it. I was a crybaby. I picked the fight first and I end up crying. This was just humiliating. I lowered my head for a bit, trying to block the tears out and at the same time, feeling shameful but I look up abruptly when the girl screamed.

"AAAH!" Heather screamed when a tall girl dumped her bowl of noodles on her head. It was Enna.

"Sorry Heather," Enna said, glaring at her and towering over her. "Sometimes I, myself, love to dump things at people that I _hate_ so much, for example _you_…"

"HOW DARE YOU! I'LL-"

"YOU'LL WHAT?!" Enna shouted back, louder and stronger than Heather, and she actually cowered away. Everyone froze from eating and start to look at our way. "We've all had it from you, Heather! You're the most annoying, bossy, bitchy, little tart! I'm sorry for my book that hit your ugly fat face but you have no right to do that to Ele! What happened earlier was not her fault so if you ever do that again to her, so help me I will break your neck!" And I actually believed that she would and she could.

It was silent for a while, no one moved. Where were the teachers? Didn't any of them care? But then again, Enna would get in trouble. I didn't want that. "Well!?" Ella hollered out and I cringed a bit by her loud voice. Heather as well trembled and without any moment to waste, she and her cronies left the cafeteria.

It wasn't long before everyone began talking again. I felt a hand on me and some one was taking off the egg from my hair. Paul had grabbed a napkin and got some of the yolk off. I didn't move though then Enna came by and stopped Paul. "I'll take her to the restroom," she said. Paul nodded and Kim stood up. "I'll go with you"

"Alright," Enna said as she gently took my arm. "Come on, Ele"

Kim took my other arm as they both lead me to the restroom. I was silent along the way and as soon as we got in the restroom. I broke out, crying and sobbing quietly as I could. Damn…I'm such a crybaby…

**Don't worry Ele…we'll get her back…we will…**

"Shh, Ele, oh Ele, please don't cry," Kim said as she wrapped her arms around me, soothing my hair as she let me bury face on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed out. "I'm such a crybaby…"

"Everything's going to be alright Ele," Enna said. "Heather and her cronies won't bother you anymore…now come on, let's clean your hair"

They lead me to the sink and had me turned around. They let some water running hot and they started to rinse the egg yolk out of my hair with their hands. I wasn't crying anymore as I let Kim and Enna wash my hair. It was silent too; I just felt horrible. What would Paul think of me now?

**He's thinking how he let you down…**

…What?

**He was thinking…that he should have anticipated it…that he should have been paying attention instead of greedily thinking on trying to steal your food…**

I chuckled a bit, that's kind of funny. I realized that was a bad move when Kim and Enna looked at me. "What's so funny?" Kim asked.

I smiled. "Oh nothing…just thinking…"

After they were done, we head out of the restroom and I was feeling better already. I felt even better when everyone was outside and Paul was there in front, holding my lunchbox and my backpack. "Hey," he greeted me with concern in his eyes as he went up to me. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Never been better," I said and I turned to Enna and Kim. "Thank you…both of you…"

"Not me, Ele, but Enna," Kim said as she pulled the tall woman close to us. "She did most of the work, including pawning Heather"

"Of course, thank you Enna," I said and I went over to her and gave her a hug.

"Anytime," she said. We pulled away and she smiled at me. "I best be going…I'll see you around, Ele"

"I'll see ya too…" and with that, she waved and walked back to the cafeteria.

**I like Enna…**

Me too…

**Now time to get back at Heather! **That made me smile evilly.

Oh yeah

* * *

The day went by fast as P.E. basketball ended. Our team: Paul, Embry, Quil, Enna, and me actually won today's tournament. I was psyched when I found out Enna and Paul were in my P.E. class, and of course I was also glad that Embry and Quil were there too. They make things funny as hell. We were all dressed in our regular clothes as we all walked out of the gym.

"Wow Enna, you were so good back there!" I exclaimed. She was so good at guarding the ball and all those dribbling styles she did was amazing.

"Not as good as you," Enna said. "You made a 3 point shot many times and you never missed!"

I chuckled a bit, feeling abashed. Mostly Nora did the job and we did good.

**I know we did good!**

"For girls, you two are pretty good," Quil said.

"Yeah, you two actually did more of the work than we did," Embry said. "And it wasn't fair"

I giggled. "Life's not fair"

"Ignore them," Paul said. "You two did great" he leaned down and kissed my forehead. I blushed a bit but I grinned from ear to ear.

"Hmm, I think I should go," Enna said as she was wearing this mischievous smile. "I'll see ya tomorrow Ele" and with that, she left me.

"Yeah, I'll see the two of you lovebirds later," Embry said as he and Quil went away, laughing. I blushed hard when he mentioned lovebirds. The question came into my mind, are we?

**I love you Paul!!**

…Nora stop…

**What? Don't you-**

NO! I just! …Sigh… I just need time… I'm just not sure about this…

**How can you not be?**

I like him…maybe even more…and that's the _problem_…

"Ele?" Paul called out to me and I turned to him. He had this worried expression on his face, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes…I-I'm fine…" I started walking away. I didn't want to look like this in front of Paul, and I can't bring myself to ask him for a ride in this situation. I'll just walk. Suddenly, some one grabbed my hand and pulled me back. It was Paul.

"Paul, let go of me…"

"No," he stood firmly with his answer. "Tell me what's wrong…"

"Nothing Paul; now let go of me!" I said as I tried to pull my arm away from his grip. I struggled a bit more when somehow he really had a strong grip on me. I couldn't escape and I felt so weak from his grip. I got scared now, trembling a bit. Nora, what do I do? NORA!

**Ele, calm down!** I couldn't though. I couldn't calm down.

"P-Paul…l-let go…let go please!" I stuttered out.

"No," he said as he pulled me closer. "Tell me…tell me what's wrong!"

"Paul, let go of me!" I shrieked, as I looked at him hard. Tears were threatening to fall from my eyes. I see him shocked as he started shaking visibly and his grip loosened my arm as I pulled it off easily. Without any second to waste, I started running off. I don't care if I'm wearing boots; I'm walking home!

**Ele! Go back to Paul!**

No! Just leave me alone!

**Ele-**

NO!

**Ele! That was Paul, not him! Paul is never **_**him**_**! He will never be **_**him**_**! Paul is Paul! And he cares about you!** My eyes shot close for a bit when I felt a surge of pain going through my body before I opened my eyes again. Immediately, I felt empty…so empty inside.

**Ele!**

Leave. Me. Alone.

**Ele please…**

Just leave me alone…

And she did… I was walking home alone in the worst school day of my life.

* * *

I still had 2 miles to go before I could reach my house and my feet were killing me but I didn't care. I was still shaken by Paul's actions earlier ago but I knew...he hadn't meant to do that. He just cared too much for me…I cared too much for him as well…that is why we shouldn't be doing this. We shouldn't be attracting each other. I am a danger to him…

I heard a car coming by and beep me. I stopped walking as it pulled over to me. The window rolled down, revealing Chris. "Hey," he greeted. "Do you need a ride?"

I greeted him with a small smile and yes, I do need a ride, and I am not about to pass up this opportunity.

**NO! DON'T!**

Again, I said the exact same opposite. "Yes…if you don't mind"

**NO! What about Paul?**

Paul's not here!

**But Ele-**

No!

She was silent and didn't say anything but I didn't care right now. Chris opened the door from the other side of the passenger seat and I walked around and got into the car. He drove ahead.

"So where do you live?" he asked me as he glanced to me and back to the road.

"Just keep going straight and I'll say when to stop"

"Yes Ma'am…so are you okay? You seem sad…"

"Nothing…I'm fine… I just had a rough day"

It was silent along the way and finally I see my house coming up. "Chris, that's my house" I said and immediately he turned right…away from my house.

"Chris what are you doing?" I asked him. I didn't like where this was going as he drove a bit faster and then he parked at the side of the road where no one was around. He looked at me and I saw his eyes…I know those eyes… I trembled as it reminded me of _him_.

**GET OUT OF THE CAR, ELE!**

I quickly unlocked the door beside me and was planning to run out at the moment I opened the car door but Chris suddenly grabbed as he took off his seat belt. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked me.

"Let go!" I shouted as I struggled from his grip. "LET GO OF ME NOW!"

**Threaten to sue him!**

"I'll take you to court for this!" I shouted, making my tone sound like I'm angry but failing miserably when tears came out of my eyes.

But he only smiled evilly. "You won't be able to do so once I'm done with you…" I froze in fear. I didn't know what to do. Nora kept telling me to run, kick, and scream but I couldn't. I was too scared. Before Chris could get engaged with me any further, the door behind me swung open and hand came through, grabbing Chris's wrist bending it. Chris let out a yell as he let go of my wrist. I was stunned when I heard a deep and angry voice behind me.

"She said… to let her go…" I turned around to see who it was and to my surprise…it was Paul.

"P-Paul…" I murmured out as I stare at his scary angry face yet I wasn't scared. I felt…safe.

"Alright, alright! AH!" I hear a small crack and Paul instantly let go. Chris held his wrist, screaming a bit in pain and I was pulled out of the car. Paul began leading me back to the house, ignoring that Chris was ever here.

We were now in at my doorstep and he fumbled with the doorknob but it wouldn't open. He looked at me, "Ele, your keys…"

Slowly, I reached into my pocket for the key, I took it out and held it for a while before Paul took it from and unlocked the front door. He opened it and led me inside after closing it. He took me to the couch and had me sat on his lap. I was silent up until now; I broke out, like earlier today. I sobbed on his chest, feeling the warmth of his arms as he wrapped me around, holding me close.

For a long time, we didn't speak to each other until then my cries die down and silence overtook the household. I felt like a fool… I was almost…if I had just…I'm so sorry Nora…I should have listened…I should have-

**You idiot don't be sorry…I'm just glad you're alright…**

"Ele…" Paul called out to me. He let out a soft sigh as he began to say, "Ele I'm sorry…about earlier…what I did to you…Its-"

"No, no…I should be…I overreacted," I said. "I… I get scared when people just grab me…"

"I should have known not to do that though… God…Ele I'm so sorry…"

"I'm sorry too…"

"No you shouldn't be! It isn't your fault! It's-" I leaned up to him and silenced him as I placed my lips on his. He froze for a bit before calming down as he held me closer and kissed me back softly. A slight electricity surge right through me as I felt a connection to him, a deep strong bond that could never be torn or wear out. I liked this feeling as I let my hands run through his hair and he kissed me much more passionately, and one of his hands soothed my wavy hair. This felt good…

After a while, we pulled away. I gazed at him lovingly…just one more time…one more kiss… but I caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall. It was 5:28 already and Janine would be home in another half an hour. "Paul…you should go…Janine's going to be home soon," I said and he nodded.

I got off his lap and he stood up from the couch. Slowly, I led him to the front door. I opened it for him and he stepped out. We were silent again…we didn't know what to say next but just to say goodbye.

"…So…I'll see you tomorrow?" he stated in a question. His tone sounded hopeful and I just couldn't resist.

I smiled warmly at him. "Yes…you will…" He grinned at me and before he could walk away, I stopped him and pulled him back. I leaned up to him and kiss him on the lips once more. He complied with it and began kissing me back.

I parted from him and said, "thank you…for today…"

He smiled at me. "Anytime," he kissed me one last time and with that, he started walking away and I closed the door and locked it.

For the first time in my life, I felt happy…so happy that I could soar out of here…

**KYAA! You're falling for him!** I giggled at Nora's enthusiasm. She was partly right.

Close…but I'm not falling yet…

* * *

Phew, I worked the whole day for this. Please review! I did my best on this!


	7. Loving Forever and Ele's Fall

**THANK YOU FOR MY REVIEWERS!**

1. Ava0Abney0and0Aubrey0Ambler 

2. WolfGirl-Addie

3. Jen

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

_I was running somewhere…I didn't know where but I was in a forest, a deep and dark forest similar to the trees in La Push. I was running from something that was trying to kill me. I didn't know why it was trying to kill me but I kept running. Soon, there were no more trees and I was suddenly on the edge of the cliff._

_I took a step back only to hit something hard. I turned around and met a tall and gorgeous man but he looked…sinister. His eyes were darkish red, his skin was extremely pale, his eyes have dark circles underneath them, and his fangs were sharp. I didn't know what he is but I know he wasn't human. _What is he?

_Suddenly, 10 humongous wolves jumped out of the forests into the clearing and at the same time, thunder strike loudly and the rain began to pour in. Ironic. I didn't know what to be scared of, the man before me about to kill me, or those wolves that were ready to rip anything to shreds. _This has got to be a dream!

_Lightning strike again as the man besides me grabbed my neck with his hand and lifted me off the ground unto the air and off the cliff. He was choking me and I couldn't breathe. I heard some barks and snarls and more thunder when suddenly, he released me from his hold. I was now falling into the dark ocean, about to be swallowed by its fierce currents._

_I wanted to scream but I couldn't. I made no movement as I fell but just before the ocean had devoured my fragile body, I heard my name called by a familiar voice._

_**ELLE!**_

…Paul?

_Then complete darkness…_

* * *

"AAAH!" I screamed and I sat up quickly from my bed and just in time, the alarm clock rang. It was 7:15. I have 45 minutes to get ready for school.

**Whoa…that was one freaky dream…**

You had it too?

**No…I watched it while you were sleeping**. I twitched a bit.

You watched it…you just watched?

**Yep!**

Why the bloody hell didn't you wake me up?!

**Because…it was a good thrilling movie…**

TO ME IT WASN'T!

**Okay, okay, sorry, no need to bite my head off.**

"ELE!" Janine shouted out to me as she opened the door abruptly, looking around the room to see if there were any intruders but there was only me. She sighed in relief as she went over to me and sat down on the bed next to me. "Did you had a bad dream?" she asked me and I grinned, blushing a bit in embarrassment.

"Yes, sorry if I got you worried"

"No, no, it's all right…was it a nightmare?" she asked me but she only asked me that as a way to spill out my nightmare. I'll spill out half of it.

"Yes…I did," I said. "I fell off a cliff and then everything went black…_that_ is scary"

"Ohh…it must be," she said. Again, I have no idea if she was sarcastic or serious. It's very hard to tell considering how she used her tone!

"By the way, you better get ready," she suggested and she starts grinning from ear to ear. "The boy I caught you kissing with is downstairs and offered to take you to school. Good thing too, it's my day off…"

I blushed when she said that. Three days ago Janine found out about Paul through the cameras she set up. She wondered why I was crying but I just told her it wasn't about Paul; it was some one else. She wanted me to tell her but I couldn't and so, easy as she is, she dropped the topic. However, one topic she couldn't drop was Paul and I. She kept teasing me how I shouldn't be the one advancing to him and that Paul should have.

Yesterday, Paul and Janine met and she was scared at first seeing as how big he is; I thought she was going to take out her gun but she handled it perfectly with a few threats and all. Paul was uncomfortable after that but funniest thing, Janine invites him to eat dinner with us land he thought that she was going to poison him. I laughed so much; Janine was really good at threatening people.

"Last night was interesting," I commented as I got off the bed and went to brush my hair.

"Yes, and I got it all on tape," she said and we both started laughing. "Well, I better head downstairs" with that, she left my room before closing the door behind her. Today is Friday so the bonfire is tomorrow night. Yay! …?

Nora?

**Hmm?**

Are you alright? You're not excited at all…

**Oh I am…I'm just thinking…**

Question

**What?**

How come I can't hear your thoughts?

**Because I'm a living person within your mind, you can hear my voice but you cannot hear my thoughts**

I rolled my eyes at her as I went to take a shower. After that, I dried my hair with a blow dryer and walk to my wardrobe. What should I wear?

**Oh! That and that! And those rubber shoes!**

I blinked. Rubber shoes? You hate rubber shoes!

…**For now, wear them**

…Okay

I took the rubber shoes, and designer jeans. The jeans have a high-waist band, triple buttons, oversize double belt loop, mini zip fly, and classic 5-pocket. I then took out the stylish tunic top in printed stone-gray silk and silk chiffon, sexy animal print in hip pattern mix, wide short flutter-sleeves, decorative rosette at the neckline, and straight fit, down to the butt. Good match for the jeans but the black rubber shoes...

**Just do as I say**

Alright…

I set the clothes on the bed while I went back to the wardrobe to get my lingerie. I quickly dressed up seeing as I only had 20 minutes left. I grabbed my backpack, flung all my homework and materials in it, and ran downstairs for breakfast.

**Ele, watch out!!**

I didn't react fast as I tripped on the way to the stairs. Oh crap! I was going to hit the floor. I shot my eyes close, waiting for the impact but then I slam into something hard and warm. Better than the floor. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Paul, grinning. I was in his arms!

"You need to watch your step," he said and kissed my forehead. I giggled a bit, embarrassed of what just happened. "Sorry," I said.

"Good catch, Paul," Janine said as she walked over to us. "Now put her down," she threatened and gently Paul set me down on my feet.

"Eheheh, thanks Paul," I thanked him and Janine handed me a black fake-fur trench coat with a hood. I blinked at her, wondering what it was for.

Janine sighed. "_You_ should know…there's a storm today"

"Oh…"

A storm? I cringed a bit but not visibly, mentally.

**Hmm…I forgot to mention that, huh?**

No, really?

"Eat your breakfast before you and Paul head out," Janine said as she stared going upstairs. "I'll need to do some paperwork…" ...Paperwork?

**Just some forgeries…**

Oh okay…

"So would you like some?" I offered to Paul. "I usually don't eat much…"

He grinned at the thought of food. "Yeah sure!"

We went to the kitchen and ate breakfast together. Actually, he ate most of it and I didn't really eat much. After that, we got into his truck and he drove us to school.

"So…what happened?" he asked in a concern voice. "I heard you scream upstairs, is everything alright?"

"Oh just a strange nightmare," I said, cringing a bit from falling off the cliff. Great, I now have a new fear.

"What is about?"

"Eheheh…I fell off a cliff… scared the bloody hell out of me," I joked and we both laugh. He told me two days ago about how much he loves my British accent. Now, I am definitely sure that I will never loose this accent of mine. Huh, and you said it was annoying Nora.

**It is! It's just too special!**

And what if it's just too special?

**People will make fun of it, especially Heather!**

But we did get back at Heather remember?

**MWUAHAHA! Yeah…that was bloody hilarious…**

I chuckled a bit, remembering what happened at school two days ago. I brought a camera with me that day, making up a lie of making a scrapbook. I just happened to be in the scene when Heather opened her locker and triggered a trap. Green slime blasted out from her locker and splattered all over her clothes and her face. I happened to take a picture of her. She first blamed me for setting the trap and called the Principal that it was I whom did it, sadly there wasn't any proof. Even though, it was me and Janine knows it. She lets it slide, knowing that I don't do things unless it's reasonable.

"What's so funny this time, or is it a secret too?" Paul mused and I giggled at his questionable statement. Lately, I've been saying 'it's a secret' and usually he earns it by kissing me but some of the secrets, he'd have to earn it in another way.

"No Paul, this time it's not a secret," I said and explained to myself. "I was reminiscing of the event that occurred two days ago"

Once I mentioned, he bursts out laughing, making me laugh as well.

"I still can't believe you did that," he said. "Can you tell me how?"

I rolled my eyes and giggled. "Now that's a secret"

Paul grumbled a bit and I laughed at that. Awe, he's just too cute. Maybe I should tell him that I sneaked out that night, using Janine's BMW and well…breached into the school and set up the trap for Heather. Sure, there should have been a police or some cameras but Nora, being the know it all, helped me through it. I should tell him but where's the fun in that?

"Hey Ele," Paul called out to me and I turned to him. "Yes?"

"You look beautiful," he commented as he looked at me with a small smile and his brown eyes gleaming. I felt butterflies fluttering all over my stomach. For a while I stared at him in awe but I remembered that we were still in the car, driving.

"Thank you for the comment but please keep your eyes on the bloody road!"

Paul hollered out in laughter as he turned his attention back on the road. Lucky us, we didn't swerve off the road or anything. I looked out the window and see the sky darkening by the thick black massive clouds. That's really a big storm…I don't think we might be able to have a bonfire tomorrow night.

**Oh we will…**

Are you sure?

**Positive…**

Okay.

I shift my gaze to Paul and I examined his facial features. He was just so handsome, his body so muscular, and his eyes…those brown eyes…

Suddenly, loud thunder strike outside and the scary thing that happened was that I saw glimpse. A glimpse of a mad raging gray wolf replacing Paul's face, and when it barked, it was louder than thunder itself. I screamed and covered my eyes as I duck down.

"Ele! Ele!" Paul shouted to me as he reached out and grab my shoulder. I looked up to see Paul's handsome face again. Phew…yeah, I must be going crazy.

**Yeah, you're starting to hallucinate**… Nora claimed but somehow there was something more about that hallucination. Almost like it's real. Nora said nothing.

"Ele, are you okay?" he asked with concern in his look. Awe.

I smiled slightly. "Yes I'm fine…I guess I just developed a fear of thunder…" Yeah. "…And wolves…" I muttered out silently or so I thought I did when I see him winced a bit.

"Wh-…why are you afraid of wolves?" he asked me as if sounding…appalled, almost though but it's mostly curiosity and…nervous?

"Well…let's just say the nightmare I just had had more than just falling off the cliff…" I explained.

Paul raised his eyebrow at me and asked, "Will you tell me?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, "No way! It's a secret"

Paul groaned and I laugh once more.

* * *

**Janine's POV**

Maybe I should tell Ele…no, no… it would freak her out. I sighed heavily as I finally documented the forgeries and sending it to J. Jenks. He was the right man for the job, really good at getting it on the main computer base of the whole U.S. but as well, making it private with a password, a double firewall password. You'd have to use the satellite's main system in order to track us down. This will give us more time then to live here in La Push at least a month or so.

Ele would like that seeing as how much close she is to Paul…Paul Walker…Carlisle Cullen…

"ARRGH!" I screamed out in frustration. "WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY!?"

First it's bloody Carlisle! And now it's Paul Walker? I met him yesterday when Ele invited him over and my god; he was almost the opposite of Carlisle. He was tall but I hated it…I hated the fact that I can't see their deaths!

WHY CAN'T I SEE THEIR DEATHS!?

Okay, okay…calm down… God I feel so blind…and…normal…I guess that's one good thing but there has to be something wrong with them, even though there's already something wrong with me. Especially, if I can see people's death. Hahaha, I'll be the grim reaper…okay, getting off topic right there.

"Okay, okay think…what makes them different from normal people?" I asked myself as I took out a paper and a pen and start scribbling down drawings and some facts.

Okay, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He is a pale, fairly tall, blonde, and handsome man whose eyes are hazel and makes all the girls' knees wobble every time he smiles. Moreover, his skin is as cold as ice, and mostly, it was hard almost like touching a corpse from my past experience. And now there is Paul Walker. He is very tall for his age, cropped dark brown hair, tanned skin, abnormally high temperature, dark brown eyes, a Quileute Indian, and he looks very strong.

"Okay… I think that's all the description…" I said to myself but then I realized. "UGH! I'm getting nowhere! They're completely opposites!" Unless… "Unless they're both…different from each other too…hmmm…two kinds…"

Yes…that maybe… Okay then, Paul would be added in the 'warm' list and Carlisle will be in the 'cold' list while Ele…no wait, Ele is different as well… OH! Ele will be in the 'unsure' list. All right…maybe I should go out in order to see what other people I could fine in this strange town called Forks. First I'll go around the reservation then-

Riiing! Riiing!

I sighed as I went over to answer the home phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Ms. Dawson?" Ugh, it's Mrs. Martin.

"What is it, Mrs. Martin? I'm in a predicament here"

"Well, Lily is absent today," she said. "It appears that she has the stomach flu and since there is only two pharmacists working here and there are a lot of costumers…"

I sighed. I shoulder have seen this coming. Lily did look ill yesterday and Carlisle said that she said go home and rest but she wouldn't listen. Now, she has to pay the price with me along with it. I sighed. "Isn't there anyone else for the job? What about Mr. Crawford?"

"Chicken pox"

"Mrs. Gomez?"

"She gave Mr. Crawford the chicken pox"

I sighed angrily. "What about Mr. Durham?"

"He gave Lily the stomach flu" What? Ohhh… Lily attacked Mr. Durham with a hug yesterday during lunch. Yeah that makes sense…

"Wait! What about Dr. Jameson?" I suggested. "He was a pharmacist before!" I'm sure that Dr. Jameson won't mind. Obviously, he has a crush for me and as crucial as that should be for taking advantage of him, it's not because he would ask me for a date in return. And I would gladly do so if it were for my vacation day.

"I'm sorry Ms. Dawson but Dr. Jameson is a doctor, he is no longer a pharmacist and he's on his vacation day"

I groaned. "What about me? I'm on my vacation day! And there's a storm outside!" And it's the only bloody time where I don't have to be on alert for any of _them_, trying to kidnap me, or something with their rubbish! Wow…I'm starting to sound like Ele.

"Oh please, Ms. Dawson!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going…" I sighed. "I'll be there in approximately 30 minutes"

"Please hurry, the line's filling up" We both hang up and I quickly head downstairs and wrote a note for Ele that I'm going to the hospital. I sighed. I'll have to give up my tour day of the reservation and check little Forks first. I got into my Mercedes and drove to Forks. It didn't really take a long time, but it was still a bit frustrating.

I arrived at the hospital no less than half an hour. I got inside and down the left wing Pharmacy was a long line. Wow. They weren't kidding.

"Oh! Mrs. Dawson, thank goodness you're here," Mrs. Martin said as she came up to me and gave me a lab coat. "Here you go, and thank you! Would you like anything in return?"

"Yes," I said, I'm not about to pass up this opportunity. "Chocolate ice cream"

"Alright-what?" she looked at me crazy.

"You heard me…I. Want. Chocolate. Ice-cream"

"…On a cone?"

"A gallon of it"

"Ummm…alright, I'll get some one to…buy you that…"

"Thank you" And I happily went to work.

...

It was now lunchtime and I still haven't had my ice cream!

"Ms. Dawson, I brought you some ice cream," Mrs. Martin said as she came over to me and gave me my Breyers Chocolate Ice cream. YES!

I took it from her and thanked her. "Thank you!" I took out my emergency spoon from the pockets of my jacket, hanging on the rack. I opened the ice cream lid and began eating it with my spoon.

"Umm…Ms. Dawson?" Mrs. Martin called out.

"What?" I spat out.

"Umm…why do you have a spoon in your pockets?"

"…For emergencies…when I get really mad…and it's also a weapon"

"…Uh-huh…you're acting like Lily-"

"Well, Lily's not here now is she?"

"Umm… I guess not…"

Silence. Eat more ice cream.

"I'll be going then," said Mrs. Martin as she quickly left the room with my precious ice cream and me.

"Ah! Janine, I never expect to see you here," said a familiar voice and I knew that it's Carlisle. But I only waved at him not bothering to look up as I continued eating. "I thought it was your day off," he said.

I just shrugged and kept eating. Oh god, this is so good.

"Is it that good?" now that wasn't Carlisle's voice since it was so feminine and so…heavenly. I finally stopped, gulped, and looked up to see a young and beautiful pale woman with Carlisle. Her smile resembled so much like a loving mother, kind of like my mom. She was very pretty and gorgeous…and seeing as how close Carlisle and her were together, I'm going to say that's Esme. I blushed in embarrassment as I grinned sheepishly and set the ice cream down on my desk.

"S-sorry about my rude behavior just now…" I explained to her, "I was in a foul mood and was forced to work on my vacation day and chocolate ice cream makes me feel calm…"

Carlisle and Esme laugh at my reasoning. I sighed, "I know it sounds silly"

"Well, it's certainly the exact opposite of Lily," Carlisle chuckled a bit more. "She would go berserk after eating a spoonful of ice cream"

I laughed a bit, knowing that would happen. "Yes…but it takes a gallon for me to calm down"

"So it must be that good," Esme pointed out and we all laugh again. My laughter died down though because then I just realized, I couldn't see Esme's death as well. I got nothing out of her. Esme Cullen has now fallen into the "cold" list. Maybe it was a good thing that I went to work today.

"Umm…" Esme spoke out and I broke away from my stare. Crap.

"Sorry about that, Mrs. Cullen… your beauty seems to take a great effect on people," I commented and no it's no lie. She smiled and looked a bit bashful but there was no blush. Odd.

"Why, thank you, Ms. Dawson-"

"Please, call me Janine" I said and I shook out my hand.

"And you may call me Esme," she said and she shook my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you"

"Likewise… were you born from another country?"

"Hm? No, what makes you say that?"

Esme smiled and chuckled a bit. "I'm sorry, my mistake. It's just that your accent is a bit…British"

"Oh, I understand that," I said. "My daughter, Ele. She was born in Britain and her accent rubbed off on me a little bit"

"Oh yes, I've heard of this from Carlisle," she said then she smiled at me warmly. "And of course, I've heard about you…"

I chuckled a bit, recalling what happened four days ago. "I hope that you weren't offended of what I had said to Carlisle"

Esme smiled a bit wider. "Oh no, I understand quite well"

"I must apologize again for assuming that-" I cut Carlisle off.

"Stop apologizing, I've already accepted it," I said and I just remembered my ice cream. I need to get to the point. "So what would be the reason for being here in this little old Pharmacy?"

"Oh, we were just passing by and I just wanted to visit my husband," she said as she and Carlisle intertwined with their fingers and stared at each other lovingly. I smiled at this; this is almost like a romance novel…only they are people with no deaths. That's taking up to a higher level of "loving forever".

I chuckled a bit. "Should I leave you two alone? Of course, you can have my desk but I wanted it to be replaced after you both are done with _it_" I said, emphasizing the 'it' so they know what I'm talking about. They looked at me with wide-eyes and that made me laugh even more. "I'm joking, really I am," They did laugh a bit nervously.

"Did you actually think that I was serious?" I asked them.

Carlisle smiled a bit. "Well yes… it's hard to tell if you're serious or not"

"Hmm… So I've been told," I pointed out, after a while it was a bit silent, only for a while though.

"Well, I have to go," Esme said and she smiled at me. "It was nice meeting you"

"Likewise," I simply said but I smiled, letting her know that I'm serious about it.

"I'll see you back at home, dear" Carlisle said as he leaned over, and he and Esme kissed quick, twice.

"I'll see you then," they kissed again and Esme took off. As soon as she left, I smirked at Carlisle and looked up to me a bit confuse.

"Oh, don't give me that look," I said then I asked him as I reach for my ice cream and put it away in the mini-fridge. "So how long have you and Esme been married?"

"It feels like forever since I have remembered that we have been together," he said. I paused for only a millisecond before continuing to put the desert way. What made me stop was that word again. That word, 'forever' a lifespan that goes on for an eternity like protoplasm.

I chuckled a bit and said, "forever, hm? I'm going to guess it will be for another eternity…"

Carlisle laughed whole-heartedly as if what I just said was true. I noted that tone of his although I'm sure I'm just being paranoid. I can't help but think that they could live on forever, an eternity. But my logic sense told me it was impossible. Humans can't live for long unless they aren't humans. Ha! Maybe Carlisle has a life span of a giant tortoise.

"Well, I'm going to go get some fresh air, and you can join me if you're still hiding," I said, meaning that Mariah, Mrs. Martin, and the other fallen ladies are close. Carlisle understood what I meant and nodded. "I'd love to," he quickly said and we both left the pharmacy.

As we headed down to the hall, I stopped my movements when a bed stretcher on wheels was forced inside the entrance, nurses and a doctor (I think that was Dr. Ramos) rushing in and quickly to the elevator. On the stretcher was a very gaunt, white-faced old lady. She had a breathing mask on and some needles attach to some medicine liquid in a bag. I saw her death automatically…

Carlisle stopped right by me as well as I watched the elevator open and they all went inside and pressed the button many times, wanting the doors to close fast. Dr. Ramos and the nurses were in a hurry to save the old lady's life but it was pointless. Her time had come… The cause and effect of old-age death was natural. Nancy Marta Phillips, age 79, a widow, and her daughters and sons love her so. And on her tombstone will be a beautiful hand-written cursive message, "She lives on forever…"

I frowned and tears began to well in my eyes as I can see, far away, the old lady's eyes were closing halfway. The brightness in her pupils was dimming and her chest movement was about to come to a stop. The elevator doors were now closing and before they did, the eyes in the old lady darkened, her eyelids dropped, and then I knew she stopped breathing. I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath as one tear from my eye came out.

"Janine… she will live," Carlisle said but he didn't mean it. No. He didn't. He said it as if he knew she was dead but he wanted to lie to make me feel better. Lies don't work on me when I can see the truth plain before my eyes. But then again, he didn't know this power of mine.

"…You're probably right…" I simply said. I was neither being sarcastic or adamant. I just simply said it…

* * *

**Ele's POV**

**Not the trees Ele!**

Oh hush up, Nora. It was just a dream I had! We're not going to die!

**We're bloody hell going to die!! You had to bloody lie to bloody Paul! He told you to ride with bloody Quil or bloody something since most of them had to bloody leave early at school today but sadly no! You had to bloody tell him that Janine was going to pick you up! Obviously, she's bloody not! She's at bloody work! Wow…that was a lot of 'bloody'.**

I _bloody_ know! Look, I don't want to be such a _bloody_ bother

**And you're willing to become a _bloody_ _burden_?**

How about you just tell me why I can't walk through this forest to get to my house. Tell me why I couldn't! And enough with the bloody!

**Fine! It's because of the dream!**

Yes, but you told me that you weren't sure

**I'm not sure what is about to happen! But I'm sure it's going to happen!**

You should be wrong!

**No! I'm right! You should be wrong! You should go back to the damn trail!! Bloody damn it!**

I sighed and ignored Nora as she rambled on and on. Today at school, the guys were release from school early by the Chief or something. They were to do some special and serious task but I had no idea what it was. Something about Sam Uley's orders… Anyways, they left after 3rd period but before Paul did, he came up to me and said that Quil will pick me up later but I told him it was fine and lied that Janine was going to pick me up even though Nora told me during 2nd period that she was immediately called to work. I still have no idea how Nora knows but if she knows, she knows but about this dream thing, I'm not sure if she knows.

**I bloody hells know!**

I rolled my eyes. Sure you do.

**Oh bollocks…**

I can hear the sudden tone of dread from her voice. Nora? Is something wrong?

**Run…run Ele, run!**

"Why hello there," I froze and quickly turned to see a fairly tall handsome young man right before me. He looked like some kind of super model but at the same time, somewhat…murderous. His skin was starch-pale, his frame is slender, his hair were brown locks mixed with a bit of a darker color, and his eyes… his eyes were crimson red. He was wearing such over-laying clothes, but I guess it was understandable. It is a stormy day today. However, two things I never got from him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked, a bit bluntly. He smiled at me as if amused that I would ask him that. I suddenly felt something, yes, I think that would be called fear.

**No? Really? RUN!**

I backed up from him when I realized the danger I was in, and his smile widened more. That's when I saw his abnormally long fangs… a vampire? "What…what exactly are you?" I asked him.

"I'll show you," he said maliciously. "But first you're going to have to give me the thrill of a chase…"

**BOLLOCKING BUGGERING HELL! RUUUUN!**

I didn't need to be told again as I started running through the forest filled with the same thick moss of trees. I could seriously get lost in here but that's not what I'm worrying right now. I dashed through every ditch and turn as I ran faster. Good thing I had rubber shoes or it would have been hell to run.

Soon enough, I was out into the clearing where the sky was as black as ebony and I quickly stopped to see that I was close to the cliff. Just like in my dream…Nora was right…again

This is full of bloody bull!

**Behind you!**

I spun around to see the white-paled man standing there as if he had been there the whole time and that he didn't run at all but of course he did. I backed away from him as he came closer to me. Soon I stopped on the edge of the cliff and the man was very close to me. I was scared beyond from anything that I have ever experienced. I was contemplating to whether I should jump off the cliff into the sea's devilish lips or find myself being killed by this gorgeous man. Both seem to sound bad and strangely good at the same time.

**JUMP!**

I was not about to deny Nora's order but I suddenly found myself held against my will. My wrists were locked by one of his hands and the other lifted my chin up so I could face him right in the eyes. He smirked so devilishly as he came closer to my face, looking through my eyes. "You know…you have the most beautiful eyes…violet…so rare," he said. I was a bit surprised; there was another person that could see clearly in the dark. Just like Paul…oh Paul…I'm so sorry…

"What is this? Sadness?" he asked me as he licked the tears off of my cheeks and I cringed from his cold wet tongue. "You should be afraid my dear…" He started kissing me near the nape of my neck and I let out tiny sobbing cries. His cold kisses trailed down slowly until it stopped on my neck. He licked the spot and kissed it hard, I felt even more uncomfortable as I shut my eyes close and tightly. Nora was screaming at me, telling me to do something but I couldn't move. I could only cry. I felt something sharp brushing against my cold frozen skin, I whimpered but felt relieved when it pulled away suddenly.

I opened my eyes. The man holding me growled like a demon as he turned around to face the dark forest as if there was something out there. His expression change from irritation to fear as ten humongous wolves jumped into the clearing, snarling and barking at us in anger. It was just like in my dream…

Ironically, thunder strike loudly and rain began pouring hard on the ground. I can hear the ocean's waves and currents smashing hard against the ocean rocks and sandy shore. Thunder strike once more before the man grabbed my neck a bit roughly, lifted me off the ground, and held me out of the edge of the cliff, threatening to drop me. "Stay where you are or she dies!"

I choked a bit for air but it was cut off. I actually looked for help and my eyes landed on a very familiar looking gray wolf with those familiar brown eyes. The gray wolf looked the angriest out of all of them. As soon as the man threatened to drop me, they all jumped at him, then he let me go and I started feeling the rush of the fall. My eyelids began to get heavier and my vision was getting blurry. The last thing that I saw was that gray wolf again before the ocean had devoured my body and then...

"ELE!!"

...Paul?

And then I was swallowed into the dark abyss...

* * *

**Next chapter is when Ele finds out about the secret, I think.**


	8. Waking Up Brings Confusion

**THANK YOU FOR MY REVIEWERS!**

1. Ava0Abney0and0Aubrey0Ambler 

2. WolfGirl-Addie

3. Jen

4. Ailie

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

**(Paul's POV)**

I don't know what to be mad of, the fact that Ele lied to me, or the fact that I had let this happen to her. I was shaking in anger as I watched her small, sleeping fragile body lie on the white sheet bed. We were at Sam's house in a spare room. Emily spared some clothes for Ele that would actually fit her. She is just so small.

I gently rubbed her hand with my thumb as I stare at the peaceful look on her face. She looked so content so…beautiful. No…more than that. She's a Goddess… She is my everything.

And yet she lied to me! She lied that Janine would pick her up! And she walked into the forest! The forest where there could have been leeches lurking around, and hey what do you know, there was! And that leech that dared touch my girl got away! Could this get day get any worse?

I heard Ele groaned in her sleep, and I snap away from my thoughts. She was waking up. Oh thank god!

"Ele…Ele…" I called out to her softly, forgetting the rage that I have felt a little while ago.

She moaned a bit as she turned to the side. "10…more minutes…"

I chuckled a bit. Silly Ele… "Wakey, wakey"

Suddenly she sat up right away and looked at me wide-eye with shock. "P-Paul!" she stuttered out then she started to sway a bit. I panicked and I quickly caught her before she could fall off the bed.

"Ele!" I shouted out in concern as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I'm fine…I just got up too fast…" she said as she shook her head a bit before looking back to me. "Where are we?" she asked.

"We're in Emily's home…" I said and added, "And Janine was supposed to pick you up…"

Ele froze in fear when I said that, so she did lie to me. "Ele! Why would you lie to me!?" I asked her and my fury began growing again. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?! Where was Janine anyway?!"

"She…she's at work…" At work? Wasn't it Janine's day off?

I raised an eyebrow at her. "And how would you know that?"

"I don't know…I just know…"

"Then why did you lie to me?!" I told her that Quil would pick her up but no she had to lie and go walk home in a dark forest in the middle of a storm!

"I didn't want to be such a bother…" she said quietly and that only made me even angrier.

"Ele! You were almost killed!! You fell off the cliff-"

"And how would _you_ know that?" she asked me sharply, narrowing her eyes at me. Damn. I need to make up a lie. "I saw you fall off the cliff…"

"_And_?" What else did she want me to say?

"And what?"

"Did you see a man and some bears? And how did you see me?" she asked me. I decided to ignore the second question and I fake laughed in way to say that it was stupid. "A man and some bears?" Did we actually look like bears?

"Oh, just bloody forget it," she said, sounding upset as she got out of the bed and starts leaving the room but I grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"No wait…" I said and automatically she looked at me, at my eyes and I stared back at her beauty. Oh my god, she really is the most beautiful thing in the world. She was like an angel; I had never seen such beautiful dark blond hair. Most of all, her stunning delicate amethyst eyes.

Suddenly her face changed from bewilderment to shock and she gasped as if she just realized something. I was confused at first, not knowing what she was thinking then she murmured out silently two words, "gray…wolf…"

I started shaking visibly, was that fear in her eyes? I saved her from a vampire and she's afraid of _me_?!

_"Yes I'm fine…I guess I just developed a fear of thunder… And wolves…"(From last chapter)_ She's afraid of me…

I quickly ran out of the room before Ele could say anything else. I will not hurt her. I will not hurt my imprint. I won't hurt my Ele! I ran downstairs and ran out of the house, ignoring the whole pack in the living room, and then I phased and I ran into the forest.

* * *

**(Ele's POV)**

I groaned a bit when I heard my name being called.

"Ele… Ele…"

I moaned a bit and turned to my side. "10…more minutes…"

"Wakey, wakey" Ugh, I need my beauty sleep.

**Ele, you do know that that was Paul right?**

I quickly sat up and sure enough, Paul was there right in front of me. I was shock to say the least. "P-Paul!" I stuttered out then I had this huge dizzy spell. Oh whoa…

"Ele!" Paul shouted in concern as he caught before I fall off the bed.

**God…you're always in danger…**

Oh shut up.

"I'm fine I just got up too fast…" I said and I pinched the bridge of my nose to get rid of the last dizzy spell before I looked around. This was not my room and these are not my clothes. "Where are we?" I asked. I will _not_ think that Paul dressed me up and this is _not_ Paul's house.

"We're in Emily's house…" Oh thank god.

**You would wish that it had been Paul's house…**

No

**And you would wish that Paul did dress you**-

NOO!

Nora hollered out a booming laughter in my mind. My god, can't she go torture other people instead of me?

**I would love to but you're the only one that I could talk to unless you find a mind reader.**

Uh-huh…

Paul continued, "and Janine was supposed to pick you up…"

…Oh bollocks.

"Ele! Why did you lie to me?!" Paul asked me and I can sense the anger in his tone. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?! Where was Janine anyway?!"

I froze for a bit. Oh god, I have lot of explaining to do. "She…she's at work"

Paul raised his eyebrow at me. "And how would you know that?"

"I don't know…I just know…" I lied and at the same time, I was telling the truth. I know because Nora told me but I have no idea how she knows and she doesn't explain to me to these things.

"Then why did you lie to me?!" I didn't want to get too attached but here I am…

"I didn't want to be such a bother…" I said quietly and that only made him even angrier.

"Ele! You were almost killed!! You fell off the cliff-"

"And how would _you_ know that?" I cut him off sharply and I glared at him.

He paused a bit as if he was in big trouble but he quickly regained composure. "I saw you fall off the cliff…" he simply said.

"_And_?" I urged him. I know that wasn't enough.

"And what?"

"Did you see a man and some bears?" I asked him. Were they really bears? "And how did you see me?"

**No, they were wolves, silly Ele.**

I was about to make a remark but Paul started laughing bit; it sounded so fake. He repeated my words, "A man and some bears?" He ignored my second question. It's obvious he doesn't want to tell me anything.

"Oh, just bloody forget it," I said, disappointed and most of all embarrassed. I was upset already. I got out of bed and was heading my way to the door when Paul grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"No wait…" he called to me and I turned to him and our gaze locked. I stared at him and admired his outward appearance. His brown eyes are what made me feel the most vulnerable. They were just filled with so much love…and that love belonged to me. Somehow, I know… I look closer within his eyes then I recall that gray wolf.

I gasped a bit when I realized, no, when I recognized those familiar brown eyes. They belonged to a wolf the size of a bear. I remember clearly now. The man on the cliff, the 10 humongous wolves, and one of them shouted my name. I murmured out silently, "gray…wolf…"

Automatically, he started shaking and his eyes widened in fear. He looked at me so shocked. "Paul-" I stopped when he suddenly ran out of the room so fast. I blinked when he just suddenly left me here standing. My heart ached when he did that and I felt tears welling in my eyes. I don't know why I was crying right now but it just hurts…it just hurts when he left like that.

**Ele…**

He hates me…Paul hates me…

**He doesn't, Ele**

How would you know?

**I know…**

It gave me a little bit of happiness but her words didn't help much. Just then Emily and Kim entered the room.

"Oh dear," Emily murmured out as she went over to me and wrapped her arms around me. Right then and there, I started crying. Damn it, bloody damn it. Kim also went over to me and they comforted me. "Here sit down," she said and all three of us were sitting on the bed, Emily on my right and Kim on my left.

"I-I'm sorry," I sobbed out and they pulled me close. "Ugh…I'm such a crybaby…"

"Shhh… it's okay, what happened?" Emily asked me.

"I…I don't want to talk about it…I just want to go home now…"

"You can't dear, the storm-" I cut her off as I pulled away form them and got up.

"I'll walk home if I have to," I said.

"No, you can't," said another voice and I turned to the door and saw Embry.

"You can't make me stay," I said and I glared at him, daring him to say something.

"Well we can't let you out, there's a storm," he said and added. "And Paul will kill us if we let you…"

"It doesn't matter anymore, look, I'll call Janine to pick me up," I suggested and Quil walked by just in time.

"Whose Janine?" he asked me.

"My mother, of course. Emily, may I borrow your phone please?" I asked he nicely and she nodded. "Yes, there's a phone downstairs"

"Thank you," I said. I wiped away my tears and I walked out of the room, passing Quil and Embry but all of them eventually followed me down the stairs as I reached for the phone and dialed my number.

**You know you're bloody screwed, right?**

Yes…I know…

The tone on the other line ring for a while before it was picked up abruptly and a very panicked voice was heard. "El? Ele is that you?!"

"Yes Janine it's-" I was cut off too soon.

"ELEONORA NADINE ROUSSEAU CONWAY DAWSON! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! IT'S PAST 8 O' CLOCK! YOU SHOULD HAVE CALLED ME-"

I pulled the phone away from me as she continued to scream. Damn, I am screwed. I looked around to see everyone in the living room with shock faces and fear. I guess they can hear her, bugger, I can hear her already with the phone away form my ear. I smiled at them nervously and waved at them.

"ELE! Are you listening to me?!"

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry Janine," I apologized. "I'm really, really sorry, I fell asleep and lost track of time-"

"Where are you?"

"At the Uley's house with everyone else…"

It was silent for a while before she started talking in a calm voice and it sounded like she was eating something. "Everything good then?" she asked me in a surprisingly calm tone.

**AAAH!**

What?!

**She had ice cream!**

EH?!

"Yes and yes, I know you were at work today, despite the fact that it was supposed to be your day off," I pointed out and added, "But could you have at least shared the ice cream with me?"

"What are you talking about?" LIAR!

**LIAR!**

"You're eating ice cream right now!"

"Hmm…I probably am…or not…" Huh? Did she mean it?

**She means she was eating…_was_**

…

"You ate it all?!" I exclaimed.

"Consider it as a punishment, including that your chores will be doubled tomorrow," she said.

"Okay, I deserve that but seriously the ice cream?" ...okay, I'm sounding a bit like Nora

**HEY!**

"Yes, the ice cream. Anyway, I'll go over there right now and pick you up," she said. "Give me the address," I told her the address and some of the directions. After that, I hang up and waited for her to pick me up. Just in time, Paul walked in the house. He looked a bit guilty and looked a bit ashamed to even look at me.

I frowned a bit and I called out to him. "Paul?" I didn't want him to be mad at me. He looked up to me with this expression. I don't know it was so hopeful and it looked like if I said anything bad at all, he would fall into pieces. And so, I dare not say anything at all, in fact I smiled at him warmly. Hopefully, he doesn't hate me either.

Thankfully, he smiled back and he went over to me and he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close. I liked this…I liked this a lot.

I looked up to see everyone leaving to the kitchen. I guess they wanted to give us some time alone. This was my chance. I turned around to face him and looked at him, "Paul…about earlier…I'm sorry-"

"No, I'm sorry I overreacted-"

"But I said something that upset you-"

"No, you didn't upset me"

"Still, I'm-"

"No! Don't apologize Ele, you've done nothing wrong. You didn't-" I cut him off and silenced him with my kiss. There was no way I'm going to listen to his false reasons because we both know; it is my fault. I lied to him…and I should never have…

I parted from him slightly and whispered, "It is my fault, Paul… I lied to you… I'm sorry…"

"Damn it, Ele… I care about you…" he said and his words made me even feel worse. To me, lying to him was the worst crime that I could have ever done. "Why did you?" he asked me.

"I…I didn't want to be such a bother, or a burden-"

"No Ele, to me you are never, _never_ a bother or a burden," he said to me. "I'd do anything for you, Ele…I would and I _will_…" Does…Does he love me?

**From first sight**

"…Ele, about what happened-"

"It's okay," I told him. "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want me to know-"

"No…I want you to know…I want to tell you…I just don't know how to explain," he said and he continued, "I'll tell you tomorrow at the bonfire…I'll explain to you everything…"

I simply nodded and we both looked into each other's eyes again. We started to move closer together, my arms slowly made their way around his neck and his hands pulled me closer to his heated body. Before our lips could touch, there was the doorbell and we both pulled back. We both know who that was.

"I'll get it, that must be Janine," I said and I ran to the door opened it. Sure enough, it was Janine. I was so glad that she had ice cream because right now, she looked so calm and serene instead of crazily mad.

"Hmm, this is a lovely home," she commented and she sees Paul. "Hello Paul"

"Uh h-hey Janine," he greeted her a bit uneasily. Why?

…**Um…maybe it's that gun in her coat…**

Eh? I looked. OH MY GOD!

"U-um, I-it's cold Janine, maybe you should cover yourself better?" I said and she looked down and sighed and she did button up her jacket and tied it with the sash. "I suppose you are right, it's a bit cold…" she said as if nothing had happened but she knew that Paul had seen it. Thank god, the others are in the kitchen. Just in time, Emily and Sam came out of the kitchen and walked over to us.

"Hello, you must be Janine Dawson," Sam said as he held out his hand. "I'm Sam, Sam Uley" I looked at Janine and I noticed that her eyes went a bit serious for only half a second before her expression became…well, open.

"Yes I am; it's nice to meet you Mr. Uley," she said and she shook hands with Sam before pulling away and redirected it to Emily. "And you must be Emily, my daughter had told me about your exquisite meals"

Emily blushed, a bit embarrass. "Well…it's not that exquisite," she said and she shook hands with Janine. Before Sam could say anything to back to his wife, Janine suddenly said, "It probably is… Ele was never that ecstatic with my cooking"

I chuckled a bit nervously, "um… sorry?"

"How about this, would you like to come over to my house tomorrow for lunch?" Janine invited them politely and I was…shocked. Wasn't I supposed to be grounded?

**Well yes…I'm not sure…oh my god!**

What? What?

"Lunch?" Embry's head pop out of the kitchen doorway as he quickly head out, followed by everyone else.

**NOOOO!!**

"You're all invited if you all wish to come, don't worry, we'll handle it," Janine said but Emily intervened.

"No, I'll help you with this," she said. "Believe me, they eat a lot"

"Like Paul?" Janine asked and everyone started laughing as if the guys were proud of being big eaters.

"Well then it's decided," Janine announced. "I'm sure Paul will tell you our address but now, we must be going"

We bid our good byes and of course, Paul and I shared a kiss but it was cut off due to a certain mother coughJaninecough. After that, we got into the car before the storm gets worse and we drove away. Although I still don't get why Nora was whining so much.

**All those dishes…**

Dishes? …Oh my god, I'm such a blonde

**No, really?**

"…You knew…you knew didn't you?!" I screamed and she had this smug smile on her face.

"Knew what?" she asked me as if she didn't know but that smile totally gave her away.

"You invited them so my chores could be doubled!" I said and she laughed out. "Yes, that's exactly my plan. You said everyone were such big eaters, I'm sure there would be lots of plates for you to wash"

I groaned miserably. Why? Why? Something just attacked me today and… What attacked me?

**Paul will tell you about it**

And why won't you?

**It's not my place to tell**

You say a lot of things that were not your place to tell

**That's because it endangers your life**

And this doesn't?

**Paul telling you his secret is not a danger**

What is the secret?!

**Oh, you're going to have to earn it-**

Don't you dare use that against me!

**Fine but look… it's just tomorrow night, it's not like_ it's_ going to come back**

It?

**That white guy with fangs…**

…Oh… I cringed a bit when Nora mentioned him. That was…the creepiest thing I have ever experienced. But then that wolf…that gray wolf whose eyes reminded me of Paul… he and the other wolves save me…

"Hey Ele," Janine called out to me. "Where are _your_ clothes?"

I blinked, not knowing what she meant but it dawned to me that I was wearing different clothing. Maybe these were Emily's.

"Oh umm, well, on the way I fell down a mud…and I had to borrow Emily's clothes," I lied but it was the perfect lie.

"Is that so?" Damn. She knows but she's not so sure.

"Positive"

"If you are sure…" …She knows…

Paul will come by tonight to give you your clothes

Nora, he's only human. It's close to 9 p.m. and-

Oh how wrong you are…

Whatever… I didn't have the energy to argue anymore. I was sleepy…very sleepy… I leaned my head against the dark tinted window of the car and once more; I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Sleep tight…Ele…**

* * *

_**I know it's a bit of a sluggish chapter but next one will be exciting...or miserable for Ele. **_**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *


	9. I knew, I knew I was afraid of this

**Author's Notes: Sorry for never been updating but I have been through a disease called Writer's Block Disease.**

Nora "coughLIARcough"

Me /glare/

Nora "What?"

Me "Take it away, Janine"

Janine /clears throat, and reads note/ "The author of this story would like to thank her reviewers again and shall not list them because of being lazy-"

Me "NO! That's in parenthesis! You're not supposed to read that!"

Janine "Oh my bad, ah well, what's done is done"

Me "anyways, Riku Hinata, one of my reviewers, had asked me a question of when is Ele going to meet the Cullens? And then she _gushed_"

Nora "Ha! Gushed? Wow, what a Twilighter!"

Me "Like you're one to talk?"

Nora /ignores Me/ "Ele will meet the Cullens really soon and will-"

Me "NOOOO! NO SPOILERS!" /whacks Nora/ Bad Nora!

Nora /glares/ "Janine!"

Janine "Ahem?"

Nora "I mean Mom! Give her death!"

Me /scared/

Janine "You're gonna die in seven days"

Me "…isn't that from the Ring?"

Nora "yeah! You're soooo gonna die!"

Me "Uhh…yeah, I'm changing hosts by the next chapter, DISCLAIMER!"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Simple as that.**

_**

* * *

Knight eat bishop**_

_I moved the knight piece and knocked the bishop down, and then I said in a soft tone, "Checkmate…"_

_On the chess board, my knight, queen, and rook of White had cornered the Black King. A grunt response comes out from B-Guy, as he flicked his king down, but a little too hard as it went flying off the board._

_There was laughter coming out from Thirteen, and B-Guy glared at her. "Don't laugh at me, I didn't loose to her many times in a row than you did"_

_"Actually, you did," she remarked. "I played only 13 games with her…you played 20 in a row, now its 21 and it hasn't been an hour yet!"_

_"…Oh shut up"_

_I giggled. B-Guy was really funny, and Thirteen was alright, despite the fact that they are…assassins._

_**The Boss is coming…**_

_I fell immediately silent as I turn my head to the door, waiting for him to come in. Thirteen and B-Guy were confused of my actions, but then they could hear soft footsteps from the halls outside. They too became silent as we all listen to the footsteps coming, gradually coming louder as it stopped right outside the door._

_It opened slowly and in came the Boss…_

_With another lady who looked older but evil and malicious, and another older man whose eyes looked crazed as it stared down upon me…_

* * *

**HAHAHA! Look at Janine's face!**

I giggled a bit, seeing the shocking reaction she was wearing. Last night, we invited the Uley's and the all the guys to have lunch with us. Janine and I bought a lot of red king crabs, about 30 of them crabs, and look at how many the boys ate. They were at their 15th crabs.

Oh wait never mind, Paul is devouring the 16th crab.

Janine and I shared a crab because we can't finish it, Emily and Kim shared too, and Leah… Leah had eaten 2 but not as much as the boys did.

**Ele, that big pot of rice is almost gone**

Are you serious?!

That I did not expect. I got up and went over to the stove were a 60-quart of rice was made. My eyes widened when I saw there was only 1/4 of rice left. What are these guys?!?!

**You'll find out later on tonight**

What's gonna happen later on?

**Oh, you'll see…**

"Ele!" I blinked and turn around to see Paul with a worried expression. I smiled at him, "Yes Paul?"

"I've called you three times," he said. "Are you alright?"

I see that everyone was silent as they all stared at me. I smiled nervously and let out a chuckle. "I'm sorry, ya'll," I said, trying to imitate another accent. "I spaced out"

It was silent for a while before Janine broke out. She sighed, "Ele, Ele, sometimes you're just in your La-la land"

I giggled and replied, "I can't help it" I know that she was trying to sidetrack everyone as they all began eating again.

**Ele, whisper to Janine to go upstairs in a different language**

Why?

**Just do it**

She sounded serious; I might as well ask her later. I went back to my seat, sitting down next to Janine. I leaned over to her and whispered in a different language. "Pumunta sa taas, Janine" ("Go upstairs" Tagalog)

She looked at me strangely before a certain faint ring tone was heard. I swear everyone heard it as they looked up the ceiling. The ring tone was a haunting music played in piano. Everyone was in an awkward moment as the ring tone played more.

**HAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHA!**

Shut it Nora! You know how creepy the ring tone is! And besides, this is serious!

Janine slowly got up from her seat and announced, "I'll go get that" and with that she head upstairs. I wondered why she picked that ring tone.

**Music effects are creepy, L.O.L.**

"Okay…awkward…" Embry had said then the ring tone was gone; Janine must have picked it up already.

"So," I interrupted as I took out a deck of cards. "Anyone up for poker?"

* * *

An hour had passed and I was washing the dishes while everyone was in the living room watching the movie, well except Paul who was sitting on the chair, watching me, and I don't mind really. Emily and Kim wanted to help me, but I told them it was a punishment for last night, for being out too late.

"Will you be able to go to the Bonfire with me?" Paul asked, and I was about to answer but Janine came in and said, "She will if she finish all her chores first"

I see Paul jumped a bit and I giggled; Janine's really good at sneaking around. She grabbed the keys from the counter and her coat from the coat rack attached to the wall. Where was she going?

**Out… Trouble in Port Angeles**

Port Angeles?

"Where are you heading off to, Janine?" Emily asked as the movie was paused and everyone turned their attention to her. Janine puts on a black top hat, which matches perfectly with her outfit. Definitely, she was going to meet some one.

"I'm going on a date," she said, which I found it hilarious but I dare not say a word.

"Whoo! You're going on a date? With who?" Quil asked.

"A friend of mine," she only said as she heads to the door. "I'll be back later on tonight, oh and Paul!" Paul stared at her and Janine stared right back at him as they were being competitive or careful with each other.

My eyes narrowed at this. Was it because of Janine carrying a gun last night?

It was densely quiet until Janine had finally spoke but in a threatening tone. "Bring Ele back before 10…or else…"

**Janine doesn't trust Paul nor does Paul trust her…**

What's wrong with them?

**I think Janine knows…**

Know what?

"I will, ma'am," Paul replied and seconds later, Janine leaves the house. I hear the car outside turning on and she drives away. Everyone moved their eyes away from the door and back to Paul.

"Whoa man, did you do something to make Ele's mom upset with you?" Jared asked and Paul casually just shrugged it off.

They were just fine for the last 3 days…

Suddenly some one was at my side…well, two people were at my side.

"Hey! Paul! Let go!" I shouted as he carried me off from the sink and quickly, Emily and Kim replaced where I once stood and continued off my job. "Hey! I'm supposed to do that!"

"No you're not," Emily said as she picked up the dish and washed it. "Kim and I will take over; it isn't much, besides you've been washing these for almost an hour now"

"But still-EEK!" I squeaked loudly as Paul hauled me over his shoulder. Oh god, he's strong.

"Paul! Paul put me down!" He chuckled and said, "No"

I was about to pound my fist on his back when Nora stops me.

**I wouldn't do that if I were you; he's hard as a rock.**

Lately, Nora hadn't been warning me much until now so I better listen. I put my fist down as I let out a sigh. I lightly whack the back of his head instead then there was laughter all around.

"Ow Ele, that hurt a lot," he said in such a sarcastic tone.

I rolled my eyes and said, "You darn mutt"

And the next thing I knew, my ass was on the floor and there was dead silence. I looked up to see Paul so tense and stiff; I looked around to also see everyone freeze. I raised my eyebrow at this scene unfolding in front of me; I am completely confused. Was it something I said?

**No, it was your face-Of course it was something you said!**

I just said darn mutt! I replied to Nora, and then I started thinking about things…

I got up, rubbing my aching ass and I looked up to face Paul. He looked quite nervous, like a deer about to hit by a car. But anyways, I have to apologize.

"Paul…" I started out. "Sorry I called you a darn mutt…" He looked at me, about to say my name.

"Ele-" I cut him off as I continued on to say. "I didn't know you and your friends were such dog lovers"

Another dead silence…

**Oh my god…** I started to get scared.

What?

Almost automatically everyone laughed as hard as they could, even Nora who was giving me a migraine right now, and the deep shade of rose burning on my cheeks didn't help lighting up my embarrassment. I put my head down as I quickly walked up the stairs heading to my room.

"Ele, wait!" I heard Paul shout but he kept on laughing as he followed me.

I ran into my room, closed the door, and locked it. Oh bugger, that was SO embarrassing!!

**BAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA!**

SHUT THE BLODDY HELL UP NORA!

**OH BOLLOCKS! HAHAHA! OH-OH-OH! MY BLOODY CEREBELLUM!**

"Ele wait!" Paul called out as I could hear him trying to stop laughing. "I'm sorry! I-I-HAHA-I didn't mean to!"

"Go away, Paul!" I shouted as I crossed my arms and pouted my lips.

Finally, he had calmed down. "Look, I'm sorry for dropping you, Ele, I didn't mean to. And I didn't mean to laugh at you either!"

"Not talking to you!" I replied. I was really upset and did I mention embarrassed?

"Please? Please open the door?" I was silent until I sighed and opened the stupid door anyway.

I glared right at him and then he made this…puppy-eye pout that I couldn't resist. My eyes widened, seeing how cute he is and said, "That's not fair"

He grinned widely and asked, "Am I forgiven?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. "Of course"

He leaned over to me and we are about to kiss, but then the phone rang. Paul quickly gave me a quick peck on my lips and it made me laughed before I could reach the phone. I picked it up and put it on my ear. "Hello?"

"Ele, this is Janine" Janine?

"Oh, how is it?" I asked her. I was a little worried since Nora didn't warn us anything yet.

"Make sure to be at home before 10… we're going on those kinds of nights again…" Kinds of nights…Ohhh…

"Ohhh, okay, I'll get ready for that," I replied. "Bye Janine!"

"I'll see you later…" With that she hung up and I put the phone down, feeling good already.

**Something's not right…**

Nora? What do you mean by that?

I got no answer; she was completely silent.

Nora?!

"Hey Ele!"

I shook my head coming back to reality as Paul looked at me and sighed. "You spaced out again," he said, and I grinned apologetically at him.

"Sorry," I said.

* * *

**Janine's POV**

Everything was going so fast… I just got a phone call by a certain some one, a friend form a long time ago…

_**Flashback of phone call…**_

"_Hey Janine? You there?"_

"Ron? Ronnie?"

"_Hey, long time no chat?"_

"A very long time…"

"_I lost the game…"_

"Game? What-AH! I lost the game too!!"

(**Note**: It's the GAME, the game where you don't think of this game, and if you did, you loose. Nobody wins.)

"_What? What Game? Ohhh! That game… GAH! I lost the game!_"

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were talking about that game"

"_Nah, it's cool, it's been like three months since I have ever thought of it…"_

"So… what game were you talking about?"

"_Umm… the chase game…"_

"…if they got you, then how are you still talking to me right now?"

"_I mean the second one"_

"Oh…so you're calling me because?"

...

"…_BecauseIgaveawayinfomrationaboutyouandbecauseifIdidn'tthentheywouldfindyouanywayandkillyoubutmefirst!"_

…

"WHAT THE BUGGERING HELL DID YOU DO!??!" (Hidden thoughts: Did I just went British?)

"_Umm…"_

"No! Never mind! What do they want with me?"

"_They want me to give you a message"_

"And that would be?"

"_Go to Café Garden in Port Angeles today… He's waiting… And If I were you, Janine, I would go"_

_**End flashback**_

10 years ago, in Seattle, something happened there that almost made Ele and I captured. Our Boss and his other mobs were able to corner us in an alley. I could still remember it so clearly; it was one of our bloodiest battles, and it traumatized Ele. That was also the time when I vowed never to kill anymore…

I drove faster, almost about to exceed the speed limit of the street, as I beat all red lights, nonstop; Lady Luck was on my side.

In Seattle, I had met some one who seemed to know a lot about Ele and me... but he was trying to help us though…I never trusted him.

For a moment, however, I thought there was something very common between us…something that I decided to let go, to avoid such an attraction.

It wasn't long until I arrived at Port Angeles. I parked my in one of the parking lots near the Café that I was supposed to meet this…person.

"Lady Luck, stay still," I said to myself as I head over to the homey little café ahead of me.

Right there, a man sitting in one of the tables waved at me. He was wearing the most casual clothes, so inconspicuous yet so suspicious. He was wearing dark sun glasses and I could see him wearing an expensive watch. When I was up closer to him, his hair was a little blacker than it is brown. But that was when I realized…

He was the Man from Seattle 10 years ago…

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

It was the routine we did every three days when we always ran out of food. Although it was okay, it gave us some time to actually be humans, however, not so ordinary when we keep buying so much.

Everywhere, Esme and I always hear them whispering if how we were so thin if we were eating so much. And just because we bought a lot of groceries, they come to the term that we were high-metabolism pigs. No offense, but I think they should be referring to the pack of wolves down in La Push.

"Dear, I think we got everything," my lover said as she gave me that beautiful smile that always made my heart stop, although it had already stopped long ago. I smiled back at her lovingly and said, "Let's go to the cash register then, shall we?"

I pushed of what seemed like the heaviest shopping cart, but it was easy for me to push it with ease. We were at the cash register and we paid for all the food items while that…janitor…looked at my wife. I really hated when those filthy men look at my wife that way.

A hand touched my shoulder and I looked to see Esme, smiling at me assuring. She whispered in a low tone, "Don't be so jealous, my dear"

I smiled back at her, whispering, "I can't help it…"

I pushed the cart full of bags of groceries out of the Grocery store with Esme but as we head outside, I caught a sight of Janine and a man with her. They were sitting across from each other in a table at Café Garden. I looked at Esme and she noticed it too.

"Look, she has a date!" she said excitedly and I chuckled. I was actually surprised of Janine getting a date. I remembered her saying something about men having no effect on her; I guess it's a lie.

"Hard to believe," I said and Esme said, "oh, let's not hurry, I want to hear their conversation"

I chuckled at her curiosity, but I too was also curious. We pretended to look the gift shops near the Café as we listened into Janine's conversation.

"…I heard you were around the area," the man with the shades has said.

"Well, that doesn't explain why you forced a friend of mine to give you the info"

"Ms. Dawson, I'm sure you quite know who I am"

"And I'm sure you know exactly who I am, Mr. Steele… or would you prefer Axe?"

"Oh no, Mr. Steele fits me well. Here's a suggestion to your name though, how about Thirteen?"

"Say that name again, and I won't spare you like last time"

"Oh, will I be the one on top this time?" There was a long tense pause between them before the man had answered, "Yeah, didn't think so"

"That's not how it happened; now tell me what do you want?"

I realized now that this wasn't really a date and Esme knows this too; we both kept listening.

"I'm sure that you know that Malcolm is on the move…and he's getting closer to you"

"How close?"

"Maybe in a few more days, he'll be here, but I'm offering you our assistance-"

"I don't want any of the CIA butting in"

CIA? Central Intelligence Agency? Am I hearing this right?

"We'll be able to help you and your daughter on transportation and supplies as long as you keep distracting Malcolm"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Lately, he has been running out of money and he's desperate to get back his former agents, especially you and Royal Ace"

"Why is he running out of money? He must be running some kind of operation again…"

"And correct you are… they managed to create an Elite Force with the most expertise of-"

Before Esme and I could hear the words that he was about to say, some one had interrupted.

"Why hello, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen!" Oh no…Mrs. Martin.

"Um, hello Mrs. Martin," Esme hesitated on greeting her as I bowed my head slightly to the woman, acknowledging her presence as we tried to listen to the other conversation.

"_-That young?"_ Janine had harshly whispered.

"It's such a fine day outside, don't you agree, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Why yes it is"

"_-Young, of course, it's the only way to avoid-"_

"So you two were out grocery shopping?"

"Umm, yes we were," I said. "And I think we should head home now" At least, it would be better to hear them all the way from our car and away from this woman.

"_-captured one of them? I didn't expect him to do such a-"_

Mrs. Martin frowned at me. "Really, now? Don't you want to come in to my mother's gift shop?"

Esme then grips my shoulder, looking anxious to go now. "I'm sorry but we have to leave, Mrs. Martin, good day," she said as we both left her behind, confused.

We head casually back to the car, putting our groceries away in the trunk as we carefully listen to their conversation again.

"-Anyways, we need your help, Ms. Dawson"

"That's Dawson to you" I smirked a bit. That's what Janine had done to me from the beginning I met her.

"Whatever, you see that little girl?" Esme and I both turned once to look at the man and see him pointing over to the little girl near at a crosswalk with her mother busy on her cell phone.

If I heard right, I thought I heard Janine gasped as I look back to her to see her froze and still. I was confused as to why she had that reaction; it would have been good for Edward to be here.

"Carlisle!" Esme gasped as I looked back to the direction of the little girl. She ran across the street to pick up a photo that she accidentally let go of, and right at that moment, a car was speeding right at the girl. The driver tried to put on the brakes, but it was too late.

I was about to run over there and grab the girl but I stopped when I saw Janine running up and diving to the little girl; I could see how she did it exactly. She quickly held the girl tightly in her arms and tumbled over to avoid any head injuries, and adequately rolled over to the other side of the street, completely out of harm's way.

I was stumped and so was Esme.

The car stopped and two teenage boys came out and started apologizing to Janine and the little girl, at the same time the mother ran to Janine and got her daughter back.

"Thank you, thank you so much, ma'am!" she thanked her savior frantically.

Esme and I looked at each other, knowing fully well of what happened. Janine knew what was going to happen to the girl and that man knew as well…

What is going on?

"We need to go," I said and Esme agreed with me as we both hurried up into the car and drove away.

Although, I thought I swear when I looked back once; I saw Janine caught sight of us.

* * *

**Ele's POV**

This feels so nice, beaches at night seems so relaxing and warm with the fire around and all. It was right now 8:50 P.M. almost getting close to 9:00 P.M. where they would start telling the legends.

**Oh, don't look now, here comes your man**

He is not my man

**He so is**

"Hey Ele," Paul greeted me with that sly smile and handed me one of the two drinks he is carrying. "I got you some fruit punch"

"Why thank you," I said as I took my drink. "You're so sweet"

"No, my dear, you're the sweet one," Paul said, trying to talk in a gentleman manner and with the British accent along with it.

I laughed at his attempt. "I'm sorry Paul; it doesn't work out so much than you would think"

"I'll keep trying," he said in the normal. "Besides, you 'loovvee' me"

I rolled my eyes and giggled at him. "Of course, I 'loooovee' you, silly"

**Ewwww…**

Shut the bloody hell up, Nora.

He made that musical laugh again as he leaned over to me and kissed me, and I gladly complied.

**Ohhh baby!!**

NORAA!!!

**Geez, calm down, you're not really going to have a baby**

I ignore her. I will ignore her.

Paul pulled away from me and noticed the annoyed little look I was wearing. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, I just feel…slightly irritated," I said and he looked quite worried, and I know that look. I quickly added, "Not you, Paul"

"Then what? And please don't say it's a secret," he pleaded.

I paused for a bit. "Umm…well…"

**Pick up your cell phone, Janine's calling.** I noticed how serious she sounded, and so I obeyed.

"Hold on a sec," I said as I walked away from Paul pulling my cell phone out, leaving him confused. I got a good distance away from him, however, not so far.

**Farther…**

I obeyed and walked a little farther away, maybe 10 meters or so then I flipped my phone open before the ring tone would start. I took a quick glance to see Paul's surprised look; I think he saw answering the phone, but strangely, knowing that it was going to ring.

I put the phone near to my ear and answered. "Hello?"

"Ele, it's me, are you alone right now?"

"Umm, yeah, right now, I'm in the Bonfire Party though"

"Tell Paul to drive you back to our house, we have an emergency"

"Do we need to go to the casinos that badly?"

"What? No, what are you talking about?"

"Well, after you left, you called later on and told me we're going to those nights again…"

There was a long pause in the phone before Janine speaks up again.

"Ele… I haven't called you today until now" My body shuddered.

**I knew it, I knew I was afraid this!!**

Nora! Nora, please tell me what's going on!

"Ele! You still there?"

"Uhh, yeah," I stuttered out and I glanced back to Paul, seeing he wore a worried look. Quil and Jared walked over to Paul with worried looks as well, as they caught him staring at me; they then looked at me too.

I turned away form their glances as I focused more unto the conversation on the phone.

"Ele, just stay at the party, I'll be there in 10 minutes"

"Okay, we're in the area where there's only one bonfire lit"

I hang up and I turn around to meet face to face with Paul looking worried and suspicious.

I sighed as I put away my phone, about to tell him the bad news. "Paul, my mom will be here in ten minutes…something came up, I have to go"

"Go? Go where?" Paul asked, sounding mad and mostly disappointed.

"Home, Paul" I said with a monotone voice as I started walking away to where there was a parking lot, but I was stopped when he grabbed my arm.

I panicked instantly

And then he let go

I whirled around to look at him and I saw him back away a bit before stepping forward again.

"Ele, Ele please," he begged slightly. "I know something is wrong. You can tell me anything, Ele, anything, and I'll help you any way that I can"

And at that moment, I almost caved in. I almost blurted out everything of how my life was nothing but a bird whose wings were clipped, even though I escaped the cage that locked me away...

I could never truly be free…

"I'm sorry Paul…" It was all I could say before I turned and started running over to the parking lot, waiting for Janine as I cried silently to myself.

But as I look back, I see Paul hurriedly ran into the forest....

Nora…will I ever be free?

…**Yes Ele… you will be…**

* * *

_  
_

_Earlier ago  
_

_Jackson, Mississippi. Saturday, 4:34 P.M._

A tall, slender, fit woman was on her cell phone.

"Ele, this is Janine," she says. "Make sure to be at home before 10… we're going on those kinds of nights again…I'll see you later…"

She hangs up the phone and begins laughing to herself, but she wasn't alone in the car.

"Was that really the girl?" A man with blue spiky hair asked. He was in the driver's, looking at the woman by the front passenger seat.

The lady chuckled. "Yes, my, my, has she grown…"

He chuckles evilly as he looked at a photo taken from last year. "And well, doesn't Royal Ace look so beautiful, Phage?"

"Well, our information has been confirmed positive, Virus," 'Phage' said. "We'll be in Forks, WA in 3 days"

"That's plenty enough time for us to see them," Virus said as he let out another laugh, excited to be able to meet his former colleague, Thirteen, and the little girl that he _played_ with Royal Ace.

"I wish they picked better names than these," the woman said as she took out some files. "Janine Dawson and Eleonora Conway Dawson?" She shook her head. "Bad choices, Jiera… bad choices…"

"We'll tell them that when we see them," Virus said as he revved the engine off and drove to the freeway.

* * *

Nora "Dun. DUN. DUUNN! Thirteen and Royal Ace are Janine and Ele! But are those really their real names???"

Janine "And who is Phage? Who is Virus? Who is Malcolm? Why is the CIA involved? How did Axe know that the little girl was about to die like Janine does? Will I ever stop asking these questions?" Throws note away. "It keeps going you know"

I roll eyes "Whatever, I'll continue from there. Will Paul ever tell Ele the truth? Will that vampire that attacked Ele plans to come back?"

Nora "And the most important question of all! Will Ele ever be free from this burdensome past and be with her lover, Paul!?"

Janine "Paul still haven't told her the truth"

Me "Same goes to Ele… Anyway…"

**All 3 "PLEASE REVIEW!!"**


End file.
